characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Sing Along With Children's Favourites
Sing Along With Children's Favourites UK VHS and DVD is a featuring favourite characters and sing along songs. Episodes # The Tweenies: Song Time (Excerpt) # Spot's Band # Postman Pat has the Best Village # Jellikins: It's Jellytastic! (Excerpt) # Brum and the Surprise Party # Sing Along at MacDonald's Farm (Excerpt) # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing Along: Harold the Helicopter, Gone Fishing and Percy's Seaside Trip # Noddy Goes to Toyland # The Pink Panther: Vitamin Pink # Yoho Ahoy: Bullseye with Cutlass and Heave with Booty # Spider: Frog Change # The Raggy Dolls: The Teddy Bear's Picnic # Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer: Brand New Day (Excerpt) # Bananas in Pyjamas: Invisible Bananas and Twinkle Twinkle # Bill & Ben: Big Time Band # Kipper: Kipper's Circus # Sooty's Amazing Adventures: Hopalong Sooty # Paddington Bear: Trouble at the Wax Works and A Visit to the Hospital # Rupert Bear: We All Stand Together (Music Video) # Barney's Talent Show (Excerpt) # Fun Song Factory: Hide and Seek (Excerpt) # The Wombles: Camping and Cloudberries # Teletubbies Everywhere: Lion Dance Songs # Tweenies - Tweenies' Favourite Songs (Song Time) # Postman Pat - Postman Pat and His Black and White Cat # Jellikins - Jellytastic # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - Harold the Helicopter # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - Gone Fishing # Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends Sing-Along - Percy's Seaside Trip # Rainbow Brite - Brand New Day # Bananas in Pyjamas - The Bananas in Pyjamas Song # Rupert Bear - We All Stand Together # Barney's Talent Show - Mexican Hat Dance and Puttin' on a Show # The Wombles - The Wombling Song Bonus Features Bonus Episodes: # Thomas and Friends - Oliver Owns Up, Heroes and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day # The Pink Panther - The Pink Blueprint My Favourite Friends An unbeatable line up of fantastic children's entertainment. An hour of fun featuring old and new favourites from Carlton Video. 1998 *Rosie and Jim: Excerpt from Glass *Tots TV: Excerpt from King of the Castle *The Raggy Dolls: Excerpt from The Flying Machine *The Story Store: Excerpt from The Flying Granny *Playbox: Excerpt from Buses *Bananas in Pyjamas: Excerpts from Wish Fairies *Starla and the Jewel Riders: Excerpts from Jewel Quest *A Boy Named Charlie Brown: Excerpts from A Boy Named Charlie Brown *The Wind in the Willows: Excerpts from The Wind in the Willows *Old Bear and Friend: Jigsaw *Beatrix Potter: Excerpts from The Tale of Johnny Town-Mouse *The Willows in Winter: Excerpts from The Willows in Winter 1999 *Dream Street: The Best of Dream Street *Tots TV: Excerpts from Playground *Bananas in Pyjamas: Wish Fairies *The Willows Series: Excerpts from The Wind in the Willows and The Willows in Winter *The Raggy Dolls: Raggy Dolls Rap *Beatrix Potter: Excerpts from The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Friends *The Big Garage: Excerpts from Welcome to the Big Garage *The Fairies: The Fairies, She's Peek a-Booing Again and The Birthday Rap Song *Potamus Park: Buried Treasure *Jamboree: Animals *Hook: Excerpts from Hook *The Kingdom of Rhymes: Incy Wincy Spider *Peanuts Movies: Excerpts from A Boy Named Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Come Home and Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown *FernGully: The Last Rainforest: Excerpts from FernGully *Rudolph: Excerpts from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie *Annabelle's Wish: Excerpts from Annabelle's Wish *Jellikins: Jelly Dance 2000 (AKA The Bring the Magic Home Awards) *The Opening Musical Number *Tilly, Tom and Tiny Greeting *The Bring the Magic Home Trailer *A Monkey's Tale: Excerpts from A Monkey's Tale *Beatrix Potter: Excerpts from The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Friends *The Willows Series: Excerpts from The Wind in the Willows and The Willows in Winter *Jamboree: Excerpts from Numbers, Time and Shapes *Hilltop Hospital: Excerpts from Heart Trouble at Hilltop *The Fairies: Excerpts from The Farmyard Magic *The Kingdom of Rhymes: Excerpts from The Kingdom of Rhymes *Dream Street: Excerpts from Surprise Surprise and The Best of Dream Street *Bananas in Pyjamas: Excerpts from Bumping and a-Jumping *Tots TV: Excerpts from Snowy Adventure and The Big Treasure Adventure *The Raggy Dolls: Excerpts from Off on a Honeymoon, A Mediterranean Cruise and When in Rome *Jellikins: Jellytastic!, Jelly Disco and Excerpts from The Jellikins' Christmas Special *Thunderbirds: Excerpts from Trapped in the Sky and Pit of Peril *FernGully: The Last Rainforest: Excerpts from FernGully *Hook: Excerpts from Hook *Monty Python Films: Excerpts from The Life of Brian and The Holy Grail *Peanuts Movies: Excerpts from A Boy Named Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Come Home, Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown and Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown *Annabelle's Wish: Excerpts from Annabelle's Wish *Casper's Haunted Christmas: Excerpts from Casper's Haunted Christmas *Rudolph: Excerpts from Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Bollywood: a Cartoon Network Tale Bollywood: a Cartoon Network Tale is a TV special, the tales of good vs evil when Penelope Pitstop was Framed by Thieves and it's up to the heroes to save her, A spoof of Indian musical, using every Bollywood cliche and nearly every character from Cartoon Network, Looney Tunes, MGM, Hanna Barbera and many more. Characters and Cameos in Bollywood *2 Stupid Dogs - Big Dog *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends - Bullwinkle and Dudley Do-Right *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan **The Adventures of the Chan Clan - Henry Chan, Stanley Chan, Suzie Chan, Alan Chan, Flip Chan, Mimi Chan and Scooter Chan *Animaniacs - The Warners (Yakko, Wakko and Dot) *The Ant and the Aardvark - The Blue Aardvark *The Banana Splits - Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels - Captain Caveman *Cattanooga Cats - Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots and Groove **It's a Wolf - Mildew Wolf **Motormouse and Autocat - Autocat *Classic Toons **Atom Ant **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Breezly Bruin and Sneezly Seal **Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear from Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! **The Hillbilly Bears (Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg) **Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound **Magilla Gorilla **Mr. Jinks (from Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks) **Peter Potamus **Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey **Punkin' Puss **Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole **Snagglepuss **Squiddly Diddly **Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo and Officer Dibble **Touché Turtle **Wally Gator **Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Cindy Bear and Ranger Smith *Codename: Kids Next Door - Numbuh 5 *Commander McBragg *Count Duckula *Courage the Cowardly Dog - Courage, Eustace Bagge and Muriel Bagge *Cow and Chicken - Cow, Chicken and The Red Guy *The Cramp Twins - Wayne Cramp and Lucien Cramp *Dexter's Laboratory - Dexter, Dee Dee, Mandark, Dexter's Dad and Mom *Dino Boy in the Lost Valley - Ugh *Droopy and MGM Classics - Droopy, Slick Wolf, Barney Bear, Red Hot Riding Hood and Screwy Squirrel *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Evil Con Carne - Hector Con Carne and Boskov *Fantastic Four - The Thing *The Flintstones - Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble and Dino *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends - Mac, Bloo, Eduardo, and Mr. Herriman *The Funky Phantom - Mudsy *Goober and the Ghost Chasers - Goober *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Grim *Harvey Toons **Baby Huey - Baby Huey and Buzzy the Funny Crow **The Harvey Girls - Gloria Glad, Dollar the Dog, Little Lotta, Little Dot, Little Audrey and Lucretia **Richie Rich - Richie Rich *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura *I Am Weasel and I.R. Baboon *The Inspector *The Jetsons - George Jetson, Rosie the Robot and Astro *Johnny Bravo - Johnny Bravo, Bunny Bravo and Carl Chryniszzswics *Jonny Quest - Jonny Quest and Hadji *Josie and the Pussycats - Melody, Josie and Valerie *Justice League Unlimited - Batman *The Little Lulu Show - Little Lulu *Looney Tunes - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester the Cat, Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Foghorn Leghorn, Tasmanian Devil, Wile E. Coyote, Marvin the Martian, Witch Hazel and Gossamer **Taz-Mania - Bushwhacker Bob and Mum, Digeri Dingo, Buddy Boar, Bull Gator and Axl *The Mask - Stanley Ipkiss/The Mask *Mike, Lu and Og - Lancelot *Ozzy and Drix - Osmosis "Ozzy" Jones and Drix *Peanuts **The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show - Charlie Brown and Woodstock **The Peanuts Show - Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder and Violet Gray *Pinky and the Brain *The Pink Panther *Popeye the Sailor and Bluto *The Powerpuff Girls - Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Professor Utonium, Ms. Keane, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Him, Princess Morbucks and The Gangreen Gang *The Rowdyruff Boys - Brick, Boomer and Butch *Samurai Jack - Jack, Aku and Scotsman *Scooby-Doo **Classic Scooby-Doo? - Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Scrappy Doo, Creeper, Ghost Clown, Witch Doctor and Black Knight *Sheep in the Big City - Sheep, General Specific, Private Public and The Angry Scientist *The Smurfs - Papa Smurf *Space Ghost and Zorak *Snooper and Blabber *Time Squad - Otto Osworth, Larry 3000 and Buck Tuddrussel *Tiny Toon Adventures - Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck and Hamton J. Pig *Tennessee Tuxedo and Chumley Walrus *Tom and Jerry - Tom Cat *Underdog *Wacky Races - Penelope Pitstop, Dick Dastardly, Muttley, The Gruesome Twosome **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines - Yankee Doodle Pigeon **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop - The Hooded Claw and The Bully Brothers *Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? - Robot Jones *Woody Woodpecker Big Fun Collection Big Fun Collection is a VHS Collection from Castle Vision and Midland Video in the UK and Roadshow Entertainment in Australia. with Characters Like Rosie and Jim, The Wombles, Popeye, Old Bear, Tots TV and Many more from Children of ages 5-10. Videos *The Wombles: Orinoco and the Big Black Umbrella *The Wombles: Invisible Womble *The Wombles: Bungo's Birthday Party *Popeye: Wide World of Sports *Popeye: Olive Oyl's Army *The Original Adventures of SuperTed: Trouble In Space *The Original Adventures of SuperTed: SuperTed goes to Texas *The Original Adventures of SuperTed: SuperTed and the Lumberjacks *Johnson and Friends: Beginnings and other Stories *Johnson and Friends: Wind Chimes and other Stories *Flash Gordon: A Planet in Peril *Flash Gordon: To Save Earth *The Story Store: Double Trouble and Other Stories *The Story Store: Where's Pip and Other Stories *Krazy Kat: Kissin' Cousins *Krazy Kat: Carnival *John Harroman's History Tales: The Raven and other Tales by Edgar Allan Poe *John Harroman's History Tales: Romeo and Juliet and other Tales by William Shakespeare *Sooty: Camping Out and Other Stories *Sooty: Sooty's Elastic Tricks *Sooty: Speedy Sweep *Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Peter Rabbit and Benjamin Bunny *Beatrix Potter: The Tale of The Two Bad Mice and Johnny Town-Mouse *Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Mrs Tiggy Winkle and Jeremy Fisher *Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Tom Kitten and Jemima Puddleduck *Beatrix Potter: The Tale of The Flopsy Bunnies and Mrs Tittlemouse *Beatrix Potter: The Tailor of Gloucester *Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Mr Tod *Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Samuel Whiskers *Beatrix Potter: The Tale of Pigling Bland *Mighty Mouse: Mouse of the Desert *Mighty Mouse: Cats and Robbers *The Wind in the Willows *The Wind in the Willows: A Tale of two Toads *The Wind in the Willows: Spring Follies *The Wind in the Willows: Winter Tales *Blue Peter: Here's one I made Earlier *Cool McCool: How to Catch a Crook *Cool McCool: Danger is my Business *Beetle Bailey: Officers on Parade *Beetle Bailey: Pride of Camp *The Gophers: Vol. 1 *The Gophers: Vol. 2 *Noddy in Toytown: Noddy Goes to Toytown *Noddy in Toytown: Here Comes Noddy Again *Noddy in Toytown: Well Done Noddy *Rainbow: New Friends and other Stories *Rainbow: Bungle's Birthday and other Stories *Rainbow: Abracadabra and other Stories *Christopher Crocodile: Seaside and Other Stories *Christopher Crocodile: Cloud Crazy and Other Stories *Brum: Rescue and Other Stories *Brum: Kite and Other Stories *Brum: Wheels and Other Stories *Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends: Ruff and Other Stories *Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends: Old Bear's Chair and Other Stories *Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends: Little Bear's Book and Other Stories *Jane Hissey's Old Bear and Friends: Hoot And Other Stories *Dog and Duck: The Best of Friends *Mopatop's Shop: Once Upon a Time and Other Stories *Mopatop's Shop: Upsy Daisy and Other Stories *Mopatop's Shop: Trouble with a Puddle and Other Stories *Mopatop's Shop: Oh, Christmas Tree *Rosie and Jim: Falcons and Other Stories *Rosie and Jim: Sheep Shearing and Other Stories *The Biggest and Best of Rosie and Jim: Vol. 1 *The Biggest and Best of Rosie and Jim: Vol. 2 *Heckle and Jeckle *Quacula *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Casper the Friendly Ghost *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Baby Huey *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Herman and Katnip *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Buzzy the Funny Crow *Harvey Cartoon Classics: Playful Little Audrey *Rocky Hollow *Aladdin and his Magic Lamp *The Ark Stories *The Raggy Dolls: We are Not Amused and Other Raggy Stories *The Raggy Dolls: The Treasure Hunt and Other Raggy Stories *Tots TV: The Naughty Little Pig and Other Stories *Tots TV: Flying High and Other Stories *Tots TV: Wobbly Jellies and Other Stories *Tots TV: Super Tiny and Other Stories *Tots TV: Camping and Other Stories *Tots TV: Donkey Ride and Other Stories *Tots TV: Fox and Other Stories *Tots TV: Summer Holiday Adventures *Tots TV: American Adventure *Tots TV: Snowy Adventure *Tots TV: The Big Treasure Adventure *Tots Video: 123 Go! *Tots Video: Alphabet Trail *Tots Video: Animal Friends *Tots Video: Ooh La La! *Jellikins: Jellytastic! *Jellikins: Jellyscope *Macdonald's Farm: Springtime on the Farm *Macdonald's Farm: Baa Baa and the 3 Bears *Children's Cartoon Fun: with Mighty Mouse, Popeye, Buzzy and Heckle & Jeckle Toon Tunes Toon Tunes is a series of music albums compiling themes from animated television series. The albums were released by Rhino Records. Toon Tunes: Favorite Classic Cartoon Songs *Popeye the Sailor: “I’m Popeye the Sailor Man” - Billy Costello *Tom and Jerry: MGM Theatrical Opening - MGM Orchestra *Woody Woodpecker: Lantz Theatrical Opening - Mel Blanc, Grace Stafford *Mighty Mouse: Theme Song - Roy Halee, Mitch Miller and The Sandpipers (Ralph Nyland, Bob Miller, Mike Stewart, Dick Byron) *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Theme Song - Peter Pan Players *Howdy Doody Time: “It’s Howdy Doody Time” - Pickwick Children’s Chorus with Music by “Bugs” Bower *The Ruff and Reddy Show: Main Title, Sub-Main Title *The Huckleberry Hound Show: Main Title - Randy Van Horne Singers *The Quick Draw McGraw Show: Main Title - Randy Van Horne Singers *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *Fractured Fairy Tales: Theme *Peabody’s Improbable History: Theme *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Main Title *The Flintstones: “Meet the Flintstones” *The Bugs Bunny Show: Main Title *Felix the Cat: Theme - Ann Bennett *The Yogi Bear Show: Main Title *Snagglepuss: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *The Bullwinkle Show *Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties *The Alvin Show: Theme - The Johnny Mann Singers *The Beany and Cecil Show: Theme - Jim MacGeorge, Irv Shoemaker *Wally Gator: Main Title with Sub-Main & End Titles *Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har: Main Title with Sub-Main & End Titles *The Jetsons: 1962 Stereo - Randy Van Horne Singers *Top Cat: Stereo Main Title *The Magilla Gorilla Show: Main Title *The Peter Potamus Show: Main Title *Jonny Quest: Main Title *Underdog: Song *The Pink Panther: Movie Main Title - Henry Mancini Orchestra *Peanuts: Linus and Lucy - Vince Guaraldi Trio *Gigantor: Main Title *Space Ghost: Main Title *The New Adventures of Superman (Filmation): Main Title *The Atom Ant Show: Main Title *The Secret Squirrel Show: Main Title *George of the Jungle *Super Chicken *Spiderman (1967) *Speed Racer *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour: Main Title *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (“Stop That Pigeon”) *Josie and the Pussycats: Main Title *The Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Show: Main Title *The New Scooby-Doo Movies: Main Title *Schoolhouse Rock: Conjunction Junction - Jack Sheldon *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Main Title (from The Disney Afternoon Soundtrack) *ALF: The Animated Series: Main Title *Captain Planet: End Title *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Theme *Rugrats *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Dog Pound Hop *Animaniacs *The Baby Huey Show *The Little Lulu Show: Main Title *Merrie Melodies Closing Theme: That’s All Folks Toon Tunes: Action-Packed Anthems *Superfriends *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?: Main Title *Speed Racer *Batman: The Animated Series *The Tick *The Powerpuff Girls: End Title - Bis *Jonny Quest: Main Title *Space Ghost: Main Title *Spiderman (1967) *Sailor Moon *King Kong - Al Hirt *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Theme *Touché Turtle: Main Title with Sub-Main & End Titles *DuckTales *Underdog: Song *The Pink Panther: Movie Main Title - Henry Mancini Orchestra *X-Men *Danger Mouse: Main Title *Mighty Mouse: Theme Song - Roy Halee, Mitch Miller and The Sandpipers (Ralph Nyland, Bob Miller, Mike Stewart, Dick Byron) *The New Adventures of Superman (Filmation): Main Title *Dexter’s Laboratory *Hong Kong Phooey: Main Title *The Atom Ant Show: Main Title *The Secret Squirrel Show: Main Title *Darkwing Duck *Gigantor: Main Title *SuperTed: End Title *The Hardy Boys: “Here Come the Hardys” *Crusader Rabbit: “Main Title Rabbit” *The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan: Main Title *The Mighty Hercules - Johnny Nash *Super Chicken *The New Adventures of Superman (Filmation): Main Title *The Animals of Farthing Wood: End Title *Captain Planet: End Title *Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? *Chip ‘N Dale Rescue Rangers - The Jets *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest: Main Title Toon Tunes: Funny Bone Favorites *The Flintstones: “Meet the Flintstones” *The Jetsons: 1962 Stereo - Randy Van Horne Singers *The New Scooby-Doo Movies: Main Title *George of the Jungle *The Bullwinkle Show *Inspector Gadget *TaleSpin *Pinky and the Brain *Tom and Jerry: MGM Theatrical Opening - MGM Orchestra *The Yogi Bear Show: Main Title *The Alvin Show: Theme - The Johnny Mann Singers *The Bugs Bunny Show: Main Title *Mr. Magoo (TV Cartoons) *Help! It's the Hair Bear Bunch: Main Title *Snagglepuss: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *Popeye the Sailor: “I’m Popeye the Sailor Man” - Billy Costello *Top Cat: Stereo Main Title *Fractured Fairy Tales: Theme *Animaniacs *Wally Gator: Main Title with Sub-Main & End Titles *Woody Woodpecker: Lantz Theatrical Opening - Mel Blanc, Grace Stafford *Rocky and His Friends *Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties *The Magilla Gorilla Show: Main Title *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Happy Happy Joy Joy *ALF: The Animated Series: Main Title *The Banana Splits Adventure Hour: Main Title *Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines (“Stop That Pigeon”) *Herman and Katnip: “Skiddle Diddle Dee” *Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales: “Come on and Sing with Tennessee Tuxedo” *Peabody’s Improbable History: Theme *The Simpsons: The Itchy & Scratchy Show Theme *Tiny Toon Adventures *The Ren & Stimpy Show: Dog Pound Hop *Josie and the Pussycats: Main Title *Donald Duck Song - Disney Chorus *The Quick Draw McGraw Show: Main Title - Randy Van Horne Singers *The Peter Potamus Show: Main Title *Johnny Bravo *Rocko's Modern Life *The Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm Show: Main Title *Count Duckula *Merrie Melodies Closing Theme: That’s All Folks Toon Tunes: Children's Hit Songs *The Huckleberry Hound Show: Main Title - Randy Van Horne Singers *Mickey Mouse Club: Mickey Mouse March - The Mellomen *Madeline “I'm Madeline” (from Madeline's Favorite Songs) *Astro Boy *The Bullwinkle Show *Casper the Friendly Ghost: Theme Song - Peter Pan Players *Little Audrey's Cartoon Show: Main Title *The Baby Huey Show *Herman and Katnip: “Skiddle Diddle Dee” *The Smurfs: “Sing a Happy Song” *Yogi Bear: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *Peabody’s Improbable History: Theme *Howdy Doody Time: “It’s Howdy Doody Time” - Pickwick Children’s Chorus with Music by “Bugs” Bower *Bozo the Clown - Mr. Pickwick Singers *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *Schoolhouse Rock: Conjunction Junction - Jack Sheldon *Rainbow Brite: “See the Shining Light” *The Littles: “Here Come The Littles” (from The Littles TV Series) *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears: Main Title (from The Disney Afternoon Soundtrack) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr Jinks: Syndicated Titles with Sub-Main & End Titles *The Beany and Cecil Show: Theme - Jim MacGeorge, Irv Shoemaker *Postman Pat: “Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat” *Fractured Fairy Tales: Theme *Donald Duck Song - Disney Chorus *I Am Weasel: “Pop I Am Weasel” *The Magic School Bus *The Little Lulu Show: Main Title *The Ruff and Reddy Show: Main Title, Sub-Main Title *The Care Bears: “I Wanna be a Care Bear” (from The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) *Rugrats *The Powerpuff Girls: End Title - Bis *Peanuts: Linus and Lucy - Vince Guaraldi Trio Sing-Along with Snoopy and Friends Get Ready to Sing-Along with The Peanuts Gang. Charlie Brown, Snoopy and their Friends introduce to their great songs from Peanuts Films, Shorts and Specials as will as hits from Films from MGM, Paramount Pictures and Hanna Barbera. Songs on VHS from Snoopy's Best Hits *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *The Kite (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *It's a Hap-Hap-Happy Day (Peanuts Featurettes) *Move Over (Scooby Goes Hollywood) *Lucy Says (It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown) *T-E-A-M (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *Team Mates (The Man Called Flintstone) *Suppertime (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *Ash Can Parade (Hey There, It's Yogi Bear!) *I Know Now (Snoopy!!! The Musical) *Schroeder (You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown) *Ruby Cool Guy (Scooby Goes Hollywood) *Clouds (Snoopy!!! The Musical) *Don't Be Anything Less Than Everything You Can Be (Snoopy!!! The Musical) from Peanuts at the Movies *I Before E (A Boy Named Charlie Brown) *Chitty Chitty Bang Bang (Chitty Chitty Bang Bang) *Looks like I Got me a Friend (The Pebble and the Penguin) *We're of to See the Wizard (The Wizard of Oz) *Fundamental-Friend-Dependability (Snoopy, Come Home) *The Pink Panther theme (The Pink Panther Featurettes) *Toyland (Babes in Toyland) *Let's Make Music Together (All Dogs go to Heaven) *She'll be Coming 'Round the Mountain (Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown) *Failure Face (A Boy Named Charlie Brown) *The Worry Song (Anchors Aweigh) *The Trolley Song (Meet me in St. Louis) *The Best of Buddies (Snoopy, Come Home) Spin a Magic Tune Spin a Magic Tune: Fantastic New Songs About Your Favourite Cartoon Characters is a 1973 UK cartoon LP album and Musical featuring original songs about classic well-known cartoon characters, such as those from Looney Tunes, Hanna-Barbera productions, Walt Disney productions, Harvey Comics, American and British cartoon characters including Sesame Street, Rupert and Noddy. (1973, 1995) Here is something really new and exciting for all children everywhere... Twenty different songs to play and learn and sing again, with all their favourite story and cartoon characters! There's Rupert the Bear, Clangers, Huckleberry Hound, Sooty and Sweep, Yogi Bear and Sylvester the Cat (not to mention "Tweety pie") and Speedy Gonzales. all introduced on the first side with other songs about the Hair Bear Bunch and Yankee Doodle Pigeon, Squadron Leader Dick Dastardly, Parsley the Lion, The Space Kidettes and ever The Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Casper, Wendy and one about Mildew Wolf too. On the second side you will find little Noddy in Toyland, Big Bird and Friends in Sesame Street, Little Audrey, Paddington Bear and Porky Pig, and Penelope Pitstop and two songs about Scooby-Doo; along with Fred Flintstone, Daffy Duck, Chorlton the Happy Dragon and that Wicked Witch Fenella, Richie Rich, another one for Sylvester and one about Bugs Bunny. There is ever songs from Disney films like Snow White, Many Poppins, The Jungle Book and Winnie the Pooh and a little song about the Atom Ant! All these character and their songs are introduced into stories about John, his sister Suzy and her cat Tim and his clever little doggie Samson, they have a Magic Tune Top which bring in a different song about a different nursery cartoon character every time they spin it! (2016) Here is something really new and exciting for all children everywhere... Twenty different songs to play and learn and sing again, with all their favourite story and cartoon characters! There's old favourites like Rupert the Bear, Clangers, Huckleberry Hound, Yogi Bear and Sylvester the Cat (not to mention "Tweety pie") and Speedy Gonzales. all introduced on the new album with other songs about Charlie Brown and Snoopy, Secret Squirrel and ever The Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote, Wally Gator, Casper, Wendy and one about Peter Potamus too. On the second side you will also find Top Cat, Atom Ant and Penelope Pitstop and songs about Scooby-Doo; along with Fred Flintstone, Daffy Duck, Snagglepuss, Richie Rich, another one for Sylvester and songs about Bugs Bunny. There is ever songs about new friends like Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy, SpongeBob SquarePants, Teletubbies, Lincoln Loud and his ten Sisters, The Powerpuffs Girls and Twirlywoos! All these character and their songs are introduced into stories about Timmy and his friend Jane, they have a Magic Tune Top which bring in a different song about a different nursery cartoon character every time they spin it! Characters (1973, 1995) *Main characters **John **Samson the Dog **Suzy **Tim the cat *American and British **Rupert the Bear **Parsley the Lion and Dill the Dog from The Herbs **Sooty and Sweep **The Clangers **Paddington Bear **Chorlton the Happiness Dragon and Fenella the Kettle Witch from Chorlton and the Wheelies **Noddy, Big Ears, Mr Plod, Bumpy Dog, The Tubby Bear Family, Mr. Noah, Mrs. Noah and Milko **Rainbow Brite **The Color Kids: Red Butler, Lala Orange, Canary Yellow, Patty O'Green, Buddy Blue, Indigo and Shy Violet **Big Bird, Count von Count, Grover, Cookie Monster, Ernie and Bert from Sesame Street *Disney **Mickey Mouse **Donald Duck **Goofy **Daisy Duck **Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too **Baloo, Mowgli and King Louie from The Jungle Book **Snow White **The Seven Dwarfs: Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy and Dopey **Mary Poppins *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Yosemite Sam **Speedy Gonzales **Porky Pig *Harvey Comics **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost **Wendy the Good Little Witch **Richie Rich, the Poor Little Rich Boy **Gloria Glad, the Lovely Little Girl **Baby Huey **Playful Little Audrey *Hanna-Barbera **Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound from It’s the Wolf **The Hair Bear Bunch: Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear **Dastardly and Muttley **The Yankee Doodle Pigeon **Zilly and Klunk **Secret Squirrel **The Space Kidettes: Scooter, Jenny, Countdown, Snoopy and Pupstar **The Jetsons: George, Jane, Elroy and Judy **Astro the Space Mutt **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear **Atom Ant **Penelope Pitstop and The Hooded Claw **Cattanooga Cats: Country, Kitty Jo, Scoots and Groove **Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebbles Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble and Dino **Scooby Doo **Motormouse and Autocat **Wally Gator (2016) *Main characters **Tinny **Jane *American and British **Rupert the Bear **Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa and Po **Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed from Lalaloopsy **Charlie Brown and Snoopy from Peanuts **The Clangers: Major, Mother, Small, Tiny and Granny **The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup **Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden **Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy and Chick *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Speedy Gonzales *Harvey Comics **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Wendy the Good Little Witch **Richie Rich, the Poor Little Rich Boy **Gloria Glad, the Lovely Little Girl *Nickelodeon **SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star **Dora the Explorer **Diego from Go Diego Go! **CatDog **Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud from The Loud House *Hanna-Barbera **Snagglepuss **Secret Squirrel **Huckleberry Hound **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear **Top Cat **Peter Potamus **Atom Ant **Penelope Pitstop and The Hooded Claw **Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble and Dino **Scooby Doo **Wally Gator Songs About Characters (1995) Side 1 *Mickey Mouse March/Happy Mouse (Mickey Mouse's Song)/Donald Duck/Laugh, Laugh, Laugh (Goofy's Song)/Quack! Quack! Quack! Donald Duck *I'm Rupert/Rupert the Bear (Sang by Jackie Lee)/It’s the Wolf *Parsley/Parsley the Lion's Song/Parsley and Dill *The Hair Bear Bunch/Help... It's the Hair Bear Bunch *Winnie the Pooh/The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers *The Bare Necessities (Baloo's Song) *Rupert (Being Rupert the Bear) *Sooty/It's Sweep/Izzy wizzy, let's get busy! (Sooty's Song) *Dastardly, Dastardly, My Name’s Dastardly *Sylvester, Sylvester/I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat (Sylvester and Tweety Pie's Song) *Good Ole Yankee Doodle Pigeon/Stop that Pigeon (Dastardly and Muttley's Song) *Space Kidettes/Dance of The Clangers/The Jetsons (The First Family on the Moon) *Casper, Casper (Whatcha Doin’ on the Moon)/The Magic Wand of Wendy/Hiding from Spooky *Yogi Bear/Huckleberry Hound *Jolly Holiday/Paddington Bear/Secret Squirrel *Richie Rich/Richie and Casper *Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner/Yosemite Sam/Speedy Gonzales *Hooray from Chorlton/Wicked Kettle Witch Side 2 *Noddy/My Name is Noddy/In Toyland (Noddy's Song)/Rainbow Brite/The Color Kids/Rainbow Magic (Rainbow Brite's Song) *Baby Huey *Heigh-Ho (from Snow White)/The Dwarfs' Yodel Song *Atom Ant/Up and Atom (Atom Ant's Song) *Penelope Pitstop *Porky Pig *Daffy Duck/Daffy's Rhapsody *Cattanooga Cats *Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm/Fred Flintstone/Meet the Flintstones *Scooby Doo/Scooby Doobie Doo *Motormouse and Autocat *Come Along Sylvester *Sesame Street/ABC-DEF-GHI (Big Bird's Song)/La, La, La (Ernie and Bert's Song)/Someboby Come and Play *Wally Gator *A Spoonful of Sugar (Mary Poppins' Song)/Chim Chim Cher-ee *Here Comes Little Audrey/Little Audrey Says *What's up Doc (Bugs Bunny's Song)/I’m Glad That I’m Bugs Bunny/I Love Bugs Bunny (2016) *I'm Rupert *Rupert the Bear (Sang by Jackie Lee) *Teletubbies *Eh Oh (Teletubbies' Song) *Laa-laa's Song *Lalaloopsy (Jewel and Pillow's Song) *Jewel Sparkles *Wake Up Pillow Featherbed *Peanuts (Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Song) *Good o' Charlie Brown *Sylvester, Sylvester *I Tawt I Taw a Puddy Tat (Sylvester and Tweety Pie's Song) *Snagglepuss *Dance of The Clangers *The Lost Notes Harp Tune *Casper, Casper (Whatcha Doin’ on the Moon) *The Magic Wand of Wendy *Yogi Bear *Huckleberry Hound *The Powerpuffs Girls *The Commander and Leader (Blossom's Song) *The Joy and Laughter (Bubbles' Song) *The Toughest Fighter (Buttercup's Song) *Top Cat *Secret Squirrel *Richie Rich *Richie and Casper *Peter Potamus *Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner *Speedy Gonzales *SpongeBob SquarePants *Idiot Friends (SpongeBob and Patrick's Song) *In the Night Garden (Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy's Song) *My Name is Igglepiggle *Upsy Daisy's Garden Dance *Atom Ant *Up and Atom (Atom Ant's Song) *Penelope Pitstop *Dora the Explorer *Daffy Duck *Daffy's Rhapsody *Twirlywoos *Fred Flintstone *Meet the Flintstones *Scooby Doo *Scooby Doobie Doo *Scooby Doo, Where are You *Come Along Sylvester *CatDog *Wally Gator *What's up Doc (Bugs Bunny's Song) *I’m Glad That I’m Bugs Bunny *I Love Bugs Bunny *The Loud House *Only one Boy (Lincoln Loud's song) *Ten Loud Sisters Nick Jr. Classics Nick Jr. Classics (formerly Noggin) was a British television programming block that showed every night on Nick Jr. starts at 7.00 to 10.00. Enter a secret world of your favourite shows from a time not so far away. Remember Sunday evenings in front of the radiator settling in for The Clangers, Bagpuss, The Wombles and Paddington Bear?. All the shows People grew up with in the 60's and 70's are back for them to revisit, and introduce kids to. So settle in and let us take you back to a simpler time, a time when you could the number of TV channels on one hand. Shows that aired on Nick Jr. Classics *The Adventures of Portland Bill *Astro Farm *Bagpuss *Bob the Builder *Bod *Bump the Elephant *Button Moon *Camberwick Green *Charlie Chalk *Chigley *Chorlton and the Wheelies *The Clangers *Crystal Tipps and Alistair *The Flumps *Hatty Town *The Herbs *Ivor the Engine *Joe *King Rollo *Kipper the Dog *Mary, Mungo and Midge *Moschops *Mr Benn *Mr. Men and Little Miss *Oakie Doke *Old Bear and Friends *Paddington Bear *Parsley the Lion *Playbox *The Raggy Dolls *Rainbow *The Sooty Show *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (Classic series only from Series 1–7) *Trumpton *The Wombles Line up (2004, 1) *7.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *7.05 King Rollo *7.10 Mr Benn *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Joe *8.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.10 Hatty Town *8.30 Mr Men and Little Miss *8.40 Bagpuss *9.00 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Portland Bill *9.30 The Clangers *9.40 Moschops (2004, 2) *7.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *7.05 King Rollo *7.10 Mr Benn *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Joe *8.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.10 Hatty Town *8.30 Bump *8.40 Bagpuss *9.00 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Portland Bill *9.30 The Clangers *9.40 Moschops (2004, 3) *7.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *7.05 King Rollo *7.10 Mr Benn *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Joe *8.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.10 Hatty Town *8.30 Bump *8.40 Bagpuss *9.00 Ivor the Engine *9.05 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Portland Bill *9.30 The Clangers *9.40 Moschops (2005, 1) *7.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *7.05 King Rollo *7.10 Mr Benn *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Joe *8.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.10 Hatty Town *8.30 Bump *8.40 The Herbs *9.00 Crystal Tipps and Alastair *9.05 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Portland Bill *9.30 The Clangers *9.40 Bagpuss (2005, 2) *7.00 Thomas the Tank Engine *7.05 Bod *7.10 Mr Benn *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Joe *8.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.10 Hatty Town *8.30 Astro Farm *8.40 The Herbs *9.00 Crystal Tipps and Alastair *9.05 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Portland Bill *9.30 The Clangers *9.40 Bagpuss (2005, from Christmas Eve to New Years Eve) *11.00 King Rollo: The Birthday *11.05 Bod's Present *11.10 Mr Benn: The Magic Carpet *11.30 The Raggy Dolls: Off on a Honeymoon *11.40 Joe: The Big Family *12.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies: Chorlton's Gift of Happiness *12.10 Hatty Town: The Statue *12.30 Astro Farm: Barn Dance *12.40 The Herbs: The Show *1.00 Crystal Tipps and Alastair: Dressing Up *1.05 Paddington Bear: Trouble at No.32 *1.10 The Wombles: Game in the Snow and The Snow Wombles *1.20 Portland Bill: The Brithday Surprise *1.30 The Clangers: The Visitor *1.40 Bagpuss: The Fiddle (2006, 1) *7.00 Rainbow *7.20 Thomas the Tank Engine *7.25 Bod *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Bagpuss *8.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.10 Mr Benn *8.30 Astro Farm *8.40 The Herbs *9.00 Crystal Tipps and Alastair *9.05 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Portland Bill *9.30 The Clanger *9.40 Ivor the Engine (2006, 2) *7.00 Rainbow *7.15 Button Moon *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Bagpuss *8.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.10 Mr Benn *8.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *8.40 The Herbs *9.00 Crystal Tipps and Alastair *9.05 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Portland Bill *9.30 The Clangers *9.40 Ivor the Engine (2007, 1) *7.00 Rainbow *7.15 Trumpton *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Bagpuss *8.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.10 Button Moon *8.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *8.40 The Herbs *9.00 Crystal Tipps and Alastair *9.05 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.20 Portland Bill *9.30 The Clangers *9.40 Ivor the Engine (2007, 2) *7.00 Rainbow *7.15 Trumpton *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Bagpuss *8.00 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.10 Button Moon *8.30 Thomas the Tank Engine *8.40 Chigley *9.00 Crystal Tipps and Alastair *9.05 Paddington Bear *9.10 The Wombles *9.15 The Herbs *9.30 The Clangers *9.40 Ivor the Engine (2007, 3) *7.00 Rainbow *7.15 Trumpton *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Bagpuss *8.00 The Clangers *8.10 Button Moon *8.30 Bod *8.35 Paddington Bear *8.40 The Herbs *8.00 Chigley *8.15 Mr Benn *8.30 Sooty *8.45 Charlie Chalk *9.00 Playbox *9.10 Chorlton and the Wheelies *9.20 Astro Farm *9.30 Parsley the Lion *9.40 Ivor the Engine (2008, 1) *7.00 Rainbow *7.15 Trumpton *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Bagpuss *8.00 Charlie Chalk *8.15 Camberwick Green *8.30 Playbox *8.40 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.50 Old Bear *9.00 The Clangers *9.10 Paddington Bear *9.15 Astro Farm *9.30 Chigley *9.40 Ivor the Engine (2008, 2) *7.00 Rainbow *7.15 Sooty *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Bagpuss *8.00 Charlie Chalk *8.15 Camberwick Green *8.30 Playbox *8.40 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.50 Old Bear *9.00 The Clangers *9.10 Paddington Bear *9.15 Button Moon *9.30 Trumpton/Chigley *9.40 Ivor the Engine (2009) *7.00 Rainbow *7.15 Sooty *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Bagpuss *8.00 Camberwick Green/Trumpton/Chigley *8.15 Button Moon *8.30 Playbox *8.40 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.50 Old Bear *9.00 The Clangers *9.10 Paddington Bear *9.15 The Wombles *9.30 Charlie Chalk *9.40 Ivor the Engine (2010-present) *7.00 Rainbow *7.15 Sooty *7.30 The Raggy Dolls *7.40 Bagpuss *8.00 Camberwick Green/Trumpton/Chigley *8.15 Button Moon *8.25 Paddington Bear/The Wombles/Crystal Tipps and Alastair *8.30 Playbox/Bob the Builder *8.40 Chorlton and the Wheelies *8.50 Thomas the Tank Engine *8.55 Bod *9.00 The Herbs *9.15 The Clangers *9.30 Mr Benn/Charlie Chalk/Joe *9.45 Old Bear *9.55 Parsley the Lion *10.00 Oakie Doke *10.10 Kipper *10.20 The Flumps *10.35 King Rollo *10.40 Mary Mungo and Midge *10.55 Ivor the Engine My Busy Book (Story Book Series) My Busy Book is a Story Book and Playmat Collcton produced and published by Phidal Publishing, Inc. Is like a storybook and inventive toy in one activity kit. But it Also used to make-up a Story with a World of Characters. As your child's imagination expands with 12 toy figurines and a giant playmat. List of My Busy Book Activity Kits *My Busy Book Stories **A Dog's Day! **All About Bugs **Awesome Racers **Counting Animals **Dragon Friends **Fairies Forever **Farm Animals **Fishy Tales **Friendly Fliers **Friendly Forest **Have a Ball! **Land of Opposites **Merry Christmas **Motorcycle Adventures **Off-Road Adventures **Ponies at Play **Sea Shapes **Start Your Engines **To the Rescue **What's Kitty Up To? **Words About Birds *Disney/Disney Junior **Disney's Animal Tales **Aladdin's Wonders of the World **Disney's Big Hero 6 **Cinderella's Magic Wishes **Disney's Classic Friends **Doc McStuffins **Disney's Frozen **Disney's Frozen Fever **The Gummi Bears: Gummis to the Rescue **Handy Manny: Let's Fix It! **Jake and the Neveralnd Pirates **The Jungle Book **The Lion Guard **The Lion King **The Lion King: Simba's Big Adventure **The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey **Disney's Magic Kingdom **Disney's Mickey Mouse and Friends **Mickey Mouse Clubhouse **Mickey's Magical Adventure **Disney's Minnie Mouse **My Friends Tigger & Pooh **Disney's Palace Pets **Peter Pan: The Legend of NeverLand **Disney's Princess: Pretty Princess **Sheriff Callie's Wild West **Sofia the First **Tangled **Tinker Bell: Hollow Friends **Winnie the Pooh: The Best of Friends **Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt **Zootopia *Pixar **Pixar's Brave Buddles **Pixar's Fantastic Friends **Brave **Cars: Cool Cars! **Cars: Blazing Trails **Cars 2 **Cars: Mater's Tall Tales **Finding Dory **Finding Nemo **The Good Dinosaur **Inside Out **Monster Inc.: Mike's Company Play **Monsters University **Toy Story: Operation Rescue Woody **Toy Story: Toy Tales **Toy Story 3 *DreamWorks **DreamWorks' All Stars **DreamWorks' Home **DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon: To the Skies **DreamWorks' How to Train Your Dragon 2 **DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda: Panda Warrior **DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda: Path of the Panda **DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda 3 **DreamWorks' Madagascar: King of Africa **DreamWorks' Penguins: Mission Accomplished **DreamWorks' Shrek: Dragon's Tale **DreamWorks' Shrek: Shrek the First **DreamWorks' Turbo *Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. **The Backyardigans: Viking Voyage **Blaze and the Monster Machines: It's Show Time! **Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Day **Blue's Clues: Collection Day **Bubble Gubbies: It's Swim **Classic Nicktoons: Best of Friends (with Stars from Ren and Stimpy, CatDog, Aaahh Real Monsters, Hey Arnold, Rugrats, The Angry Beavers and Rocko's Modern Life) **Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fix-it Adventure **Dora the Explorer: Merry Christmas **Dora the Explorer: Sports Day! **Dora the Explorer: Where is Tico? **Go Diego Go!: Diego Save the Poler Bear **Go Diego Go!: Save the Animal Families **Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue **The Loud House: Helpful Brother, Helpful Sisters **SpongeBob SquarePants: A Day in the Life of a Sponge **SpongeBob SquarePants: The Treasure Hunt **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtle Power *Cartoon Network **Ben 10: Omniverse: Alien Hero **Ben 10: Omniverse: Alien Mission **Cartoon Network's All Stars: Funny Friends (with Stars from Cow & Chicken, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy, I Am Weasel and Ed, Ed and Eddy) **Cartoon Network's Heroes: To the Rescue (with Stars from Ben 10, Samurai Jack, Dexter's Laboratory and The Rowdyruff Boys) **Dexter's Laboratory: The Trouble with Robots **The Powerpuff Girls: Him and Seek **The Powerpuff Girls: Powerpuffs Saves the Circus **The Rowdyruff Boys: Football Crazy **The Rowdyruff Boys: Heroes of the Day *Others Characters **The Adventures of Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel **Bananas in Pyjamas: It's Fun Time **Barbie: Adventuers in the Dream House **Barney: The Land of Make Believe **Batman: Batman's Great Adventurers **Batman: Gotham City Rescue **Bert and Ernie's Imagination Adventure **Bob the Builder: Bob's Busy Day **Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-lot! **Care Bears: A Lesson in Caring **Chloe's Closet: Chloe's Princess Adventure **Chloe and Friends: Chloe's Balloon Flight **Clangers: Adventurers in the Clangers Planet **DC Super Friends **DC Super Hero Girls **Elmo's Big Discoveries **Fireman Sam: The Hero Next Door **The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy **Harveytoons: Having Fun with Casper and Friends **The Herbs: Parlsey's Garden Show **Hello Kitty: Kitty and her Freinds **Hot Wheels: On the Road **Huckerberry Hound and Friends: Huck Hound's Funny Show **In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle's Best Friends **In the Night Garden: Snowy Day **The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates **Lalaloopsy: Jewel's Surprise Party **Lalaloopsy: Pillow's Sleepy Day **Lil' Bratz: Friends, Fashion and Fun **Marvel's Avengers Assemble **Mixed-up Mother Goose **The Muppets: The Show Must Go On! **My Little Pony: Welcome to Ponyville! **My Little Pony: The Cutie Mark Crusaders Adventers **Noddy: Detective for a Day **Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures **Peanuts: Snoopy's Tales **Peanuts: Welcome Back, New Kid! **Polly Pocket: Best Day Ever **Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket **Rio: Blu's Skyhigh Adventers **Rio 2 **Scooby-Doo!: Funland Frenzy **Shuan the Sheep: Sheep in the City **Spider-Man and Friends: Secret Missions **Spider-Man and Friends: Doc Ock's Challenge **The Smurfs **Strawberry Shortcake: Strawberry-land Tales **Superman: The Greatest Hero **Teletubbies: Let's Play with the Teletubbies **Thomas & Friends: Engines Working Together **Thomas & Friends: All-Aboard! **Tonka: Road Rally **Top Cat: Adventures in the Big City **Twirlywoos: Where are the Twirlywoos? **Wacky Races: Crash and Dash **Wallace & Gromit: Project Zoo **Yogi Bear: Yogi's Jellystone Capers Story Time Theater Story Time Theater is a animated television series with stories Featuring characters like Bugs Bunny, Hello Kitty, Yogi Bear, Noddy and Many More. They bring new versions of old favorites to life with fantastic songs about classics shows. In this exciting all new volume of Story Time Theater Story Time Theater Episodes *Rocky and Bullwinkle in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Little Dot in King Midas' Donkey Ears *Rupert the Bear in Hansel & Gretel *Hello Kitty in The Bamboo Princess *The Hair Bear Bunch in Goldilocks and the Three Bears *Bad Badtz-Maru in The Boy Who Cried Wolf *Sylvester and Tweety Pie in Jack and the Beanstalk *My Melody, Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound in Little Red Riding Hood *Dastardly and Muttley in The Emperor's New Clothes *Wendy the Good Little Witch in Sleeping Beauty *The Pink Panther in The Pied Piper of Hamelin *Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole in The Swan Princess *Richie Rich and Gloria Glad in The Nutcracker *Atom Ant in The Ants and the Grasshopper *Yosemite Sam in Pecos Bill *Dear Daniel in Knights of the Round Table *Bugs Bunny and Cinnamoroll in The Gold Axe and the Silver Axe *Speedy Gonzales in The Country Mouse and the Town Mouse *Scooby Doo in Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves *Dougal and Florence in Momotaro *Noddy and Big Ears in Pinocchio *Motormouse and Autocat in The Golden Goose *Baby Huey in Rumpelstiltskin *Huckleberry Hound in Robin Hood *Penelope Pitstop in Cinderella *Casper the Friendly Ghost in The Little Match Girl *Pom Pom Purin in The Tortoise and the Hare *Pekkle in Drakestail *Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear in Aladdin and the Magic Lamp *Snagglepuss in The Wizard of Oz *Foghorn Leghorn in The Bremen Town Musicians *Paddington Bear in The Wild Swans *The Yankee Doodle Pigeon in The Princess and the Pea *Playful Little Audrey in Thumbelina *Little Twin Stars in The Snow Queen *Peter Potamus and So-So in The Little Mermaid *The Space Kidettes in The Elves and the Shoemaker *Wally Gator in Crocodile Dundee *Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner in the North Wind and the Sun *Daffy Duck in The Ugly Duckling *Top Cat in Puss in Boots *Porky Pig in the Three Little Pigs Characters *Sanrio **Ahiru no Pekkle **Bad Badtz-Maru **Cinnamoroll **Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel **Little Twin Stars **My Melody, My Sweet Piano and Kuromi **Pompompurin *American and British **Dougal and Florence from The Magic Roundabout **Noddy and Big Ears **Paddington Bear **The Pink Panther **Rocky and Bullwinkle **Rupert the Bear *Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Foghorn Leghorn **Porky Pig **Speedy Gonzales **Sylvester and Tweety Pie **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner **Yosemite Sam *Harvey Comics **Baby Huey **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Gloria Glad, the Lovely Little Girl **Little Dot Polka **Playful Little Audrey **Richie Rich, the Poor Little Rich Boy **Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost **Wendy the Good Little Witch *Hanna-Barbera **Atom Ant **Dastardly and Muttley **The Hair Bear Bunch **Huckleberry Hound **Mildew Wolf, Lambsy and Bristle Hound from It’s the Wolf **Motormouse and Autocat **Penelope Pitstop **Peter Potamus and So-So **Scooby Doo **Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole **The Space Kidettes **Snagglepuss **Top Cat **Wally Gator **The Yankee Doodle Pigeon **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear Living TV Kids Living TV Kids was the name of the children's block on the British television channel Living TV between 7:00 – 10:00 or 7:00 – 11:00, broadcasting from 1999, to 2006. Programmes *Anatole *Bananas in Pyjamas *Barney and Friends *The Big Bug Show *Bug Alert *Cubeez *Dick Bruna Stories (with Miffy and Friends) *Fun Song Factory *Iris the Happy Professor *Jellikins *Johnson and Friends *Lift Off *MacDonalds Farm *The Magic House *Nini's Treehouse *Noddy in Toyland *Our House *Playbox *Polka Dot Shorts *Professor Bubble *The Raggy Dolls *Riff and Raff *Rockabye Bubble *Rosie and Jim *Sesame Street *Storytime (with Curious George, Paddington Bear, Beatrix Potter Tales, Will Quack Quack, Tom & Pippo, Spot, Christopher Crocodile and Rudyard Kipling's Just so Stories) *St Bear's Doll Hospital *Teletubbies *Tom & Pippo *The Wiggles *Wizadora Schedule Saturday *7.00 Cubeez *7.10 MacDonalds Farm *7.30 Storytime *8.00 Our House/Riff and Raff *8.25 Storytime *8.55 Tom & Pippo *9.00 Lift Off Sunday *7.00 Noddy in Toyland *7.10 Fun Song Factory *7.30 Bananas in Pyjamas *7.40 The Big Bug Show *8.00 The Wiggles *8.30 Barney and Friends *9.00 Sesame Street *9.55 Jellikins Weekdays *7.00 Teletubbies *7.30 Bug Alert *7.50 The Magic House *8.00 St Bear's Doll Hospital *8.15 Playbox *8.30 Professor Bubble *9.00 Iris the Happy Professor *9.15 Dick Bruna Stories *9.30 Johnson and Friends *9.40 The Raggy Dolls Calling All Toddlers Calling All Toddlers is a Video series from Tempo Video, NSPCC and Video Working for Children. #The 1st VHS was release from 1999 #The 2nd VHS was release from 2002 #The 3rd VHS was release from 2003 Calling All Toddlers *Kipper: The Paddling Pool *Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road *Bug Alert: School (excerpt) *William's Wish Wellingtons: William the Conkeror *Pingu Goes Cross Country *Tots TV: Super Tiny *Fun Song Factory: Colors (excerpt) *Spot Stays Overnight *Bananas in Pyjamas: Wish Fairies *Paddington Bear Goes Underground *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas' Train *The Raggy Dolls: Making Jam *Sooty: Scampi and Computer Chips *The Magic House: What's in the Box *Barney's Musical Scrapbook (excerpt) Calling All Toddlers 2 *The Tweenies: Fizz's Scrapbook *Spot's Band *Johnson and Friends: The Birthday Balloon *Postman Pat has the Best Village *Rolie Polie Olie: Pappy's Boat *Jellikins: It's Jellytastic! and Hide and Seek *The Pink Panther: Vitamin Pink *Dog and Duck: Dog Show *Brum and the Airport Adventure *MacDonald's Farm: Springtime on the Farm *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and the Guard *The Herbs: Strawberry Picking *Maisy's Train *Angelmouse: Copycat Chick *Bill & Ben: The Big Sleep *Kipper: The Key *Rupert Bear: We All Stand Together (music video) Calling All Toddlers 3 *Spot Goes to a Party *Ozzie the Owl: In the Dark *Fun Song Factory: Hide and Seek (excerpt) *Captain Feathersword: The Treasure Hunt *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends: Thomas and Bertie's Great Race *Oakie Doke and the Talking Stone *MacDonalds Farm: Baa-Baa and the Three Bears *The Tweeines: Song Time (excerpt) *Pigeon Street: Pigeon Post *The Raggy Dolls: Making Faces *Tumble Tots: Tumble Tots are Great (Music Video) The Boomerang Show: Cartoons for The Whole Family The Boomerang Show is American animated variety show that aired on Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Boomerang is the place to see all your favorite cartoons. Enjoy classic shows and new originals you can’t get anywhere else. Featuring episodes and theatrical animated shorts of the great cartoons you’ve loved for years like Scooby-Doo, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes and many more, The library is only part of the fun! along with new original shows from the vault are added every week. like New Looney Tunes, Bunnicula, Be Cool Scooby Doo, The Tom and Jerry Show and more. list of The Boomerang Show programs *Warner Bros Shows and Shorts **Animaniacs **Baby Looney Tunes **Bugs Bunny Shorts **The Bugs Bunny Show **Daffy Duck Shorts **Elmer Fudd Shorts **Foghorn Leghorn Shorts **Looney Tunes Shorts **The Looney Tunes Show **Pepe le Pew Shorts **Pinky and the Brain Shorts **Porky Pig Shorts **The Porky Pig Show **The Road Runner Show **Speedy Gonzales Shorts **Sylvester and Tweety Pie Shorts **Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries **Taz-Mania **Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner Shorts **Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production **Yosemite Sam Shorts *MGM and Hanna-Barbera Shows and Shorts **The Adventures of the Chan Clan **The Adventures of Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel **The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan **Atom Ant **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **The Banana Splits **Barney Bear **Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! **Birdman and the Galaxy Trio **Breezly and Sneezly **Captain Caveman **Classic Toons (with Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Hokey Wolf, Snagglepuss, Breezly and Sneezly and many more) **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines **Dino Boy in the Lost Valley **Droopy **Droopy, Master Detective **Fantastic Four **The Flintstones **Flintstone Frolics **Frankenstein, Jr. and The Impossibles **The Funky Phantom **Galaxy Goof-Ups **Goober and the Ghost Chasers **The Great Grape Ape Show **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! **The Herculoids **The Hillbilly Bears **Hokey Wolf **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound **The Huckleberry Hound Show (with Pixie and Dixie and Breezly and Sneezly) **Inch High, Private Eye **Jabberjaw **The Jetsons **Jonny Quest **Josie and the Pussycats **Laff-A-Lympics **Magilla Gorilla **The New Adventures of Jonny Quest **The New Scooby Doo Movies **The New Yogi Bear Show **The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop **Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon **Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks **Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse **Quick Draw McGraw **Richie Rich **Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated **Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! **The Scooby-Doo/Little Audrey Comedy Show **Secret Squirrel **Shirt Tales **Snagglepuss **Space Ghost **The Space Kidettes **Speed Buggy **Squiddly Diddly **Super Friends (1973 series) **Tom and Jerry Shorts **Tom and Jerry Tales **The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show **The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 series) **Top Cat **Touché Turtle and Dum Dum **Wacky Races **Wally Gator **Yogi Bear **The Yogi Bear Show (with Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle) **Yogi's Gang *A mix other TV shows including **The Adventures of Little Audrey **The Ant and the Aardvark **Baby Huey Shorts **The Baby Huey Show **Bunnicula **Buzzy the Funny Crow **Crazylegs Crane **Casper: Classics **Casper the Friendly Ghost Shorts **The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show **Courage the Cowardly Dog **Deputy Dawg **Felix the Cat **Gandy Goose and Sourpuss **The Harvey Girls **The Harveytoon Show **Heckle and Jeckle the Talking Magpies **The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show **Herman and Katnip **The Inspector **Johnny Bravo **The Life & Times of Juniper Lee **Little Audrey Shorts **Little Audrey's Cartoon Show **Little Lulu Shorts **The Little Lulu Show **Marine Boy **Misterjaw **The Mask: The Animated Series **My Gym Partner’s a Monkey **The New Casper Cartoon Show **The New Woody Woodpecker Show **The Peanuts Show **Peanuts by Schulz **The Pink Panther Shorts **The Pink Panther Show **Popeye the Sailor **Rocky and Bullwinkle **The Smurfs **Spider-Man **Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales **Tijuana Toads **Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare **Underdog **Wendy and Friends **Woody Woodpecker Netflix Kids Netflix has a number of exclusive programs, including original series and Characters from the Channel of Disney, Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon and many More for Kids Netflix Kids programs *DreamWorks **The Adventures of Puss in Boots **All Hail King Julien **Dawn of the Croods **DreamWorks Shorts **Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh **Turbo FAST *Heroes **Archie's Weird Mysteries **Danger Mouse (2015 series) **DC Super Girls **Edgar Rice Burroughs’ Tarzan and Jane **Fantastic Four (Original series) **G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero **He-Man and the Masters of the Universe **Kong: King of the Apes **Kulipari: An Army of Frogs **The Legend of Zelda **Legend Quest **Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One **Sailor Moon **She-Ra: Princess of Power **Skylanders Academy **Sonic the Hedgehog **The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! **The Transformers (Original series) **Transformers: Prime **Trollhunters **World of Winx *Disney **101 Dalmatians **The Adventures of Disney Fairies **The Buzz on Maggie **Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers **Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears **Disney's Wonderful World (with Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Rescue Rangers) **DuckTales **Gravity Falls **Henry Hugglemonster **Jake and the Never Land Pirates **Jungle Cubs **Lilo & Stitch: The Series **Little Einsteins **The Little Mermaid **The Lion Guard **Mickey Mouse Clubhouse **Mickey Mouse Works **Miles from Tomorrowland **The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh **Phineas and Ferb **Recess **Sheriff Callie's Wild West **Sofia the First **Star vs. the Forces of Evil **Take Two with Phineas and Ferb **Timon & Pumbaa *Cartoon Network/Boomerang **The Amazing World of Gumball **Baby Looney Tunes **Ben 10 (2016 series) **Bunnicula **The Cartoon Cartoon Show (1999 series, with Cow and Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ed, Edd n Eddy and I Am Weasel) **Cartoon Cartoon Shorts (with Cow and Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo and I Am Weasel) **Camp Lazlo **Chowder **Courage the Cowardly Dog **Ed, Edd n Eddy **Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends **The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy **Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi **I Am Weasel **Johnny Bravo **Justice League Action **Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu **The Looney Tunes Show **My Gym Partner's a Monkey **The Powerpuff Girls (2016 series) **Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated **The Tom and Jerry Show (2014 series) **Teen Titans Go! **We Bare Bears *Nickelodeon/Nick Jr **Aaahh!!! Real Monsters **The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius **The Angry Beavers **Avatar: The Last Airbender **The Backyardigans **Blue's Clues **Bubble Guppies **CatDog **Danny Phantom **Dora the Explorer **Fanboy & Chum Chum **The Fairly OddParents **Go, Diego, Go! **Harvey Beaks **Hey Arnold! **The Legend of Korra **Little Bill **The Loud House **The Loud Sisters Shorts **My Life as a Teenage Robot **Ni Hao, Kai-Lan **Nicktoons Bits (with SpongeBob SquarePants, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Fairly OddParents, The Loud House, Harvey Beaks, Sanjay and Craig and Rabbids Invasion) **Nicktoons Classics (with Rugrats, Hey Arnold!, The Angry Beavers, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life and CatDog) **PAW Patrol **The Penguins of Madagascar **Rabbids Invasion **The Ren & Stimpy Show **Rugrats **Rocko's Modern Life **Shimmer and Shine **SpongeBob SquarePants **Team Umizoomi **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **T.U.F.F. Puppy **Wonder Pets! *Classics **The Adventures of Tintin **Alf/Alf Tales **Alvin and the Chipmunks **The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan/The Adventures of the Chan Clan **Animaniacs **The Ant and the Aardvark **Atom Ant **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **The Banana Splits **Barney Bear **Batman: The Animated Series **Beetlejuice **Beverly Hills Teens **Birdman and the Galaxy Trio **Bobby's World **Breezly and Sneezly **The Bugs Bunny Show **Bump in the Night **Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Classic Toons (with Yogi Bear, Quick Draw McGraw, Huckleberry Hound, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Hokey Wolf, Snagglepuss, Breezly and Sneezly and many more) **Count Duckula **Crazylegs Crane **Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines **Devlin **Droopy, Master Detective **Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids **Felix the Cat **The Flintstone **Flintstone Frolics **Fraggle Rock **Freakazoid **The Funky Phantom **Galaxy Goof-Ups **Garfield & Friends **George of the Jungle **Goober and the Ghost Chasers **Heathcliff **The Heckle and Jeckle Cartoon Show **Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! **The Herculoids **The Hillbilly Bears **Hokey Wolf **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound **Jabberjaw **The Jackson 5ive **Jem and the Holograms **The Jetsons **Jonny Quest **Josie and the Pussycats **Laff-A-Lympics **Little Audrey's Cartoon Show **Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies **Magilla Gorilla **The Mask: The Animated Series **Mighty Morphin Power Rangers **The New Adventures of Jonny Quest **The New Scooby Doo Movies **The New Yogi Bear Show **Paddington Bear **The Perils of Penelope Pitstop **Peter Potamus and his Magic Flying Balloon **The Pink Panther Show **Pinky and the Brain **Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks **The Porky Pig Show **Popeye **Punkin' Puss & Mushmouse **Quick Draw McGraw **The Raccoons **ReBoot **The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show **The Road Runner Show **Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! **Secret Squirrel **The Smurfs **Snagglepuss **Space Ghost **Speed Racer **Spider-Man **Squiddly Diddly **Super Friends **The Original Adventures of Superman **Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries **Taz-Mania **Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales **Tiny Toon Adventures **Tom and Jerry **The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show **Top Cat **Touché Turtle and Dum Dum **Underdog **Wacky Races **Wally Gator **Wendy and Friends **Woody Woodpecker **Yogi Bear **Yogi's Gang *Pre-School and Learners **The Adventures of Chuck and Friends **The Adventures of Little Audrey **The Adventures of Paddington Bear **Anne of Green Gables: The Animated Series **Ask the StoryBots **Baby Huey **Barney and Friends **Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse **Bear in the Big Blue House **Boohbah **Buddy Thunderstruck **Caillou **Care Bears & Cousins **Casper: Classics **The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! **The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show **Charlie and Lola **Chloe's Closet **Chloe and Friends **Clangers (2015 series) **Dinotrux **Elmo and Cookie Monster at the Monster Theater **Ever After High **The Harvey Girls **The Harveytoon Show **Hello Kitty and Friends **Horseland **In the Night Garden **It's Fun Time (with Larry the Lawnmower, Twirlywoos, Chloe's Closet, Miffy and Friends, Bananas in Pyjamas, In the Night Garden, MacDonald's Farm, Teletubbies and many more) **It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends **The Jellies **Jim Henson's Animal Show **Jim Henson's Muppet Babies **The Jungle Book **Justin Time **Justin Time GO! **Kipper the Dog **Lalaloopsy **The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show **Larry the Lawnmower **Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship **Let's Go Pocoyo **The Littles **Little People **Little Lulu Classics **The Little Lulu Show **Luna Petunia **The Magic School Bus **Mcdonald's Farm **Madeline **Mopatop's Shop **Mr Men and Little Miss **My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic **The Mysterious Cities of Gold **The New Adventures of Madeline **The New Adventures of Peter Pan **The New Charlie and Lola Show **Nini's Treehouse **The Octonauts **The Peanuts Show **Peanuts by Schulz **Pippi Longstocking **Playbox **Popples **Pororo the Little Penguin **The Ragdolls Show (with Teletubbies, Rosie and Jim, In the Night Garden, Twirlywoos, Boohbah, Brum and Abney & Teal) **Rainbow Brite and the Color Kids **Rupert the Bear **Sabrina: The Animated Series **Sandra, the Fairytale Detective **Sesame Street **Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends **Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures **Tayo the Little Bus **Teletubbies (2015 series) **Theodore Tugboat **Twirlywoos **VeggieTales in the City **VeggieTales in the House **We're Lalaloopsy **WordGirl **Word Party Bubbles in Wonderland Bubbles in Wonderland is a Powerpuff Girls special created by animator Craig McCracken for Cartoon Network. Bubbles falls into Wonderland and meets some strange and familiar characters, which is Based on Alice's Adventurers in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll and Walt Disney's 1951 Film of the Same Name. Plot On their way Home, Bubbles was singing her new Song (Twas Brillig). Buttercup asked her what she's singing? then Blossom answered that it was on the Poem Jaberwocky!. That Night when her Sisters whas a sleep. Bubbles Noticed that her stuffed friend, Octi was missing until she found him under the bed covers but he always seemed just out of her reach, she kept going further trying to get her toy. she fell over the edge of the bed. Bubbles' night-dress catches her fall like a parachute, and she floats gently down (She's Falling). Then she landed softly and lights lit up the room around her. Bubbles found herself in the large room and found Octi, She try to get home but right next to them was a tiny door. Bubbles tries to to get back home but is too big for the door...whose talking knob (Played by the Mayor of Townsville) advises her to alter her size using a mysterious bottle marked "Drink Me." The contents cause her to shrink rapidly. Unfortunately, the door is locked and the key is out of reach (and when Bubbles tried to fly up, but of some reason her powers weren't working). Bubbles then treats herself to a cake that says “Eat Me” and expands large enough to fill the entire room. She weeps large tears which flood the room like an ocean. Another drink from the bottle causes Bubbles to shrink again; the doorknob is forced to let her through or drown in her tears. Bubbles floats through the door's keyhole and into Wonderland. She meets numerous strange characters: The Weasel and the Carpenter (Played by I.M. Weasel and Li'l Arturo) who told her about many things (We're Cabbages and Kings). and had a The Caucus Race with Funny Animals; followed by Blossom (as The White Rabbit) who was exclaiming that she is "late for an important date" (I'm Late); and Tweedledee and Tweedledum (Played by Big Billy, who is one of the Tweedles) who tell her that Blossom went that way. Bubbles eventually tracks Blossom to her house; she is sent to retrieve some gloves after being mistaken for Blossom's housemaid. She eats a cookie and grows into a giant again, getting stuck in the Blossom's house. Blossom and Mr Sweeper (Played by the Red Guy) think Bubbles is a monster. They plot to burn the house down (Smoke the Blighter Out), but Bubbles escapes by eating a carrot and shrinking to her nomael size. She meets Keane the Flower (Played by Ms. Keane) who tells her that Blossom was in the Tulgey Wood; Bircky-Tikki-Tavi (Played by Brick, One of The Rowdyruff Boys) who runs very fast and fights with the Tulgey Creatures like the Jaberwock (How Doth the Little Crocodile); and Him (as The Cheshire Cat) with his eerily grinning feline that can disappear and reappear at will. He recommends that Bubbles visit the Mad Hatter (Played by Buttercup), the March Hare (Played by Butch) and the Dormouse (Played by Boomer, Bubbles' Secret Boyfriend), The three are hosting a mad tea party and Making Puns (The Pun Song). Bubbles left the Party to find her way Home, But She gets lost in the Woods Again. Fearing she is lost forever, Bubbles sits on a rock sobbing. Him reappears and leads Bubbles into a giant hedge maze ruled by the tyrannical Queen of Hearts (Played by Sedusa) her husband, the King of Hearts (Played by Ace) and daughter, the Princess of Hearts (Played by Princess Morbucks). The Queen orders the beheading of anyone who enrages her, particularly a trio of gardeners (Played by The Amoeba Boys) who accidentally planted white roses instead of red ones. Bubbles is invited to play the Queen in a bizarre croquet match; both contestants use flamingos and hedgehogs as the equipment. When Blossom found that The Queen's tarts are missing, The Royal Family Discovered that the Knave of Hearts (Played by Mojo Jojo) have stole them and was put on trial, unfairly judged and convicted, The Dormouse, the Weasel, the Carpenter, the Tweedles, the March Hare and the Mad Hatter all come forth as witnesses that add nothing whatsoever to the trial at hand. Suddenly, Bubbles remembers the she has a cookie from Blossom's House. Immediately becoming a giantess, she was the next witness. However, she returns to her normal size just as rapidly. Enraged, the Queen orders her execution. which results in a frantic chase through Wonderland. Various characters Bubbles met on her journey appear and inexplicably join the Royal Family and her monkey guards in their pursuit. until she finally reunites with the Doorknob. Bubbles begs the talking doorknob to let her through. He informs her that she's having a dream. Bubbles wakes herself up just in time, she found herself in the Powerpuff Girls' Bedroom, Octi was in her arms, and she was laying in bed safe and sound. then she tells her stuffed friend that she made it Home. Characters and Cast *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom and Blossom as The White Rabbit *E.G. Daily - Buttercup and Buttercup as The Mad Hatter *Tom Kenny - The Mayor of Townsville as the Door; The Narrator; Butch as The March Hare and Li'l Arturo as The Carpenter *Tom Kane - Him as The Cheshire Cat *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo as The Knave of Hearts *Jennifer Hale - Ms. Keane as Keane the Flower, Sedusa as The Queen of Hearts and Princess Morbucks as The Princess of Hearts *Michael Dorn - I.M. Weasel as The Walrus *Jeff Bennett - Ace as The King of Hearts and Big Billy as Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Charlie Adler - The Red Guy as Mr Sweeper *Rob Paulsen - Brick as Rikki-Tikki-Tavi *Keith Ferguson - Boomer as The Dormouse *Chuck McCann - The Amoeba Boys as the Card Painters *Cartoon Network and Hanna-Barbera Animals makes a cameo appearance like **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Blubber Bear and Sawtooth the Beaver (from Wacky Races) **Breezly and Sneezly **Captain Caveman **Evil Monkeys from The Powerpuff Girls Movie **The Hair Bear Bunch! (Hair Bear, Square Bear and Bubi Bear) **Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling **Huckleberry Hound **I.R. Baboon from I Am Weasel **Lambsy **Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har **Magilla Gorilla **Morocco Mole (from Secret Squirrel) **Mr. Jinks (from Pixie and Dixie) **Muttley (from Wacky Races) **Paw Rugg (from The Hillbilly Bears) **Peter Potamus **Quick Draw McGraw & Baba Looey **Ruff and Reddy **Snagglepuss **Squiddly Diddly **Super Snooper (from Snooper and Blabber) **Top Cat and his gang (Benny the Ball, Spook, Choo Choo, Fancy Fancy, and the Brain) **Touché Turtle **Wally Gator **Yakky Doodle **Yogi Bear and Boo Boo The 100 Greatest Cartoons From Mickey Mouse to Marge Simpson, Top Cat to Toy Story and Bugs Bunny to Belleville Rendez-Vous this programme charts the 100 Greatest Cartoons of all time! Whether people grew up on a diet of Tom & Jerry and Porky Pig or modern classics like South Park, The Simpsons and King of the Hill (pictured), everyone has their favourite cartoon and characters. We'll cover everything from Popeye to cult Japanese Anime in what will be a comprehensive history of over a century of animation, as well as a poll to find out the nation's favourite cartoon of all time. Funny, nostalgic, heart-warming and occasionally down right rude, the 100 Greatest Cartoons is the ultimate tribute to the 'thwock' sound effect, to running in the air but not going anywhere, to being a mild mannered janitor by day but kung fu super hero at night, and of course to saying 'D'oh' every time you mess up. The Top 100 Cartoons *1. Star vs. the Forces of Evil/Steven Unvirse/The Loud House *2. The Simpsons *3. Disney's Tangled *4. Dreamworks' Shrek Trilogy *5. Sailor Moon *6. Disney's The Lion King *7. Pixar's Toy Story Trilogy *8. Spirited Away *9. Pixar's The Incredibles *10. Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas *11. The Iron Giant *12. Charlie Brown and Peanuts *13. Princess Mononoke *14. Tom and Jerry *15. Pixar's Monsters Series *16. Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies *17. Twirlywoos *18. Family Guy/American Dad!/The Cleveland Show *19. Disney's Beauty and the Beast *20. King of the Hill *21. Popeye the Sailor Man *22. The Flintstones *23. Wallace and Gromit/Creature Comforts *24. South Park *25. Disney's The Little Mermaid *26. Disney's Aladdin *27. Mr. Men and Little Miss *28. Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood *29. Chicken Run *30. Total Drama Seires *31. My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *32. ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks *33. Disney's Dumbo *34. Disney's 101 Dalmations *35. Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *36. Disney's Peter Pan *37. Roger Rabbit Short Films *38. Spider-Man *39. Raymond Briggs' The Snowman *40. Richard Adams' Watership Down *41. The Pink Panther *42. Huckleberry Hound (with Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks and Breezly and Sneezly) *43. Disney's Lady and the Tramp *44. Dreamworks' Madagascar Trilogy *45. The Wombles *46. He-Man and the Masters of the Universe *47. Animaniacs *48. SpongeBob SquarePants *49. Ice Age Series *50. Pixar's Up *51. Disney's The Jungle Book *52. Top Cat *53. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (GCI Series) *54. Don Bluth Films (like The Secret of NIMH, An American Tail, The Land Before Time, All Dogs Go to Heaven and Anastasia) *55. Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows *56. Belleville Rendezvous *57. Disney's The Aristocats *58. I Am Weasel *59. The Ren and Stimpy Show *60. Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (like The Cat in the Hat, How the Grinch Stole Christmas!, Horton Hears a Who!, The Lorax and Green Eggs and Ham) *61. Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy *62. Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy *63. Phineas and Ferb *64. Pokemon Series *65. CatDog/Rocko's Modern Life *66. Disney's Alice in Wonderland *67. Legend of the Overfiend *68. The Powerpuff Girls Movie *69. ThunderCats *70. Speed Racer *71. Yogi Bear *72. Woody Woodpecker *73. Disney's Lilo & Stitch *74. Barbar *75. Beavis and Butthead *76. Fritz the Cat *77. Gravity Falls *78. Futurama *79. Dreamworks' Home *80. Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda Trilogy *81. Hey Arnold! *82. Disney's Wonderful World (with The Gummi Bears, DuckTales and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *83. Disney's The Black Cauldron/Hercules/Mulan/Pocahontas *84. George Orwell's Animal Farm *85. Wacky Races *86. Harveytoons (with Casper the Friendly Ghost, Little Audrey and Baby Huey) *87. Pixar's Inside Out *88. Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon *89. The Beatles: Yellow Submarine *90. Courage the Cowardly Dog *91. The Jetsons *92. Disney's Pinnochio *93. Transformers *94. Pixar's Cars Trilogy *95. Princess Knight *96. Hello Kitty and Friends *97. Dungeons and Dragons *98. Batty Boop *99. Mighty Mouse/Heckle and Jeckle *100. Dreamworks' Antz Cartoon Nominations *101 Dalmatians (1961) *A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1969) *Pixar's A Bug's Life (1998) *The Adventures of Tintin (1990) *Akira (1988) *Disney's Aladdin (1992) *Disney's Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Don Bluth's All Dogs Go to Heaven (1988) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015) *American Dad! (2005) *Don Bluth's An American Tail (1986) *Don Bluth's Anastasia (1997) *George Orwell's Animal Farm (1954) *Animaniacs (1993) *Dreamworks' Antz (1998) *Disney's The Aristocats (1970) *Bambi (1942) *Babar: The Movie (1989) *Battle of the Planets (1978) *The Beatles: Yellow Submarine (1968) *Beauty and the Beast (1991) *Beavis & Butthead (1993) *Belleville Rendez-Vous (2003) *Betty Boop (1930-1939) *Disney's The Black Cauldron (1985) *Bod (1975) *Breezly and Sneezly (1964) *Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels (1977-1980) *Captain Kremmen (1978-1980) *Captain Pugwash (1974-75) *Pixar's Cars Trilogy (from 2006) *CatDog (1998) *Charley Says... (1973) *Chicken Run (2000) *The Cleveland Show (2009) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) *Creature Comforts (1989) *Danger Mouse (2015) *Droopy Dog (from 1943) *Disney's Dumbo (1941) *Dr. Seuss' Classic Tales (from 1966) *Dungeons & Dragons (1983) *Family Guy (from 1999) *Fantasia (1940) *Felix the Cat (from 1919) *Final Fantasy: The Spirit Within (2001) *Pixer's Finding Nemo/Finding Dory (2002) *The Flintstones (1960-1966) *Fritz the Cat (1972) *Futurama (from 1999) *Gravity Falls (2012) *Harveytoons (from 1950) *Heavy Metal (1981) *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983-86) *Heckle and Jeckle (from 1946) *Hello Kitty and Friends (from 1993) *Disney's Hercules (1997) *Dreamworks' Home (2015) *Hong Kong Phooey (1974-75) *Dreamworks' How to Train Your Dragon (from 2010) *Huckleberry Hound (1958-62) *I Am Weasel (1997) *Ice Age Series (from 2002) *Pixar's The Incredibles (2004) *Pixar's Inside Out (2015) *Inspector Gadget (2015) *The Iron Giant (1999) *Ivor the Engine (1975-77) *The Jackson 5ive (1971-73) *Jamie and the Magic Torch (1977-80) *The Jetsons (1962-86) *Disney's The Jungle Book (1967) *King of the Hill (from 1997) *Kipper the Dog (1997) *Dreamworks' Kung Fu Panda Trilogy (from 2008) *Disney's Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Lalaloopsy/The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show/We're Lalaloopsy (from 2013) *Don Bluth's The Land Before Time (1988) *Legend of the Overfiend (1989) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch (2002) *Disney's The Lion King (1994) *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1989) *Little Lulu (from 1943) *Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies (1930-69) *The Loud House (2016) *Dreamworks' Madagascar Trilogy (from 2005) *The Magic Roundabout: Dougal and the Blue Cat (1970) *Mary, Mungo and Midge (1969) *Mickey Mouse/Donald Duck/Goofy (from 1928) *Mighty Mouse (from 1942) *Monkey Dust (from 2003) *Pixar's Monsters Series (from 2001) *Mr. Men and Little Miss (1995) *Disney's Mulan (1998) *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2010) *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *Noggin the Nog (1959-1965) *Peanuts (from 1965) *Disney's Peter Pan (1953) *Phineas and Ferb (2007) *The Pink Panther (from 1963) *Disney's Pinocchio (1940) *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks (1958-62) *Disney's Pocahontas (1995) *Pokemon (from 1998) *The Polar Express (2004) *Popeye the Sailor (from 1933) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Princess Knight (1967) *Princess Mononoke (1997) *Queer Duck (1999) *ReBoot (1994-2001) *The Ren and Stimpy Show (from 1991) *Roger Rabbit Short Films (1989) *Roobarb (1974) *Rugrats (from 1991) *Rupert and the Frog Song (1984) *Sailor Moon (from 1992) *Samurai Jack (from 2001) *Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood (1979) *Don Bluth's The Secret of NIMH (1982) *Dreamworks' Shark Tale (2004) *Dreamworks' Shrek Trilogy (from 2001) *The Simpsons (from 1989) *Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Raymond Briggs' The Snowman (1982) *South Park (from 1997) *Spider-Man (1967-70) *Spirited Away (2001) *Spongebob Squarepants (from 1999) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) *Steven Unvirse (2013) *Disney's Tangled (2010) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) *Tom & Jerry (from 1940) *Top Cat (1960-61) *Total Drama Seires (from 2007) *Pixar's Toy Story Trilogy (from 1995) *The Transformers (1984-87) *Twirlywoos (2015) *Pixar's Up (2009) *Wacky Races (1968-70) *Wallace and Gromit (from 1989) *Richard Adams' Watership Down (1978) *Kenneth Grahame's The Wind in the Willows (1983-90) *Disney's The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (from 1966) *The Wombles (1973-75) *Woody Woodpecker (from 1940) *Yogi Bear (from 1958) Japan Character Ranking Japan Character Ranking is a TV Special Featuring characters from around the world. The ranking is on with Character Nominees, all looking to attract your vote! Who will be number 1 when the world comes together to vote!? Stay tuned for more fun-filled election action! Characters *Sanrio **Ahiru no Pekkle **Bad Badtz-Maru **Bonbonribbon **Button Nose **Cinnamoroll **Fukuchan **Hangyodon **Hello Kitty and Dear Daniel **Kero-kero Keroppi **KIRIMI Chan **Little Twin Stars **Marron Cream **My Melody and Kuromi **My Sweet Piano **Pochacco **Pokopon the Raccoon from Pokopon`s Diary **Pompompurin **Turfy **Tuxedo Sam **The Vaudeville Duo: Eddy and Emmy *Disney **Alice in Wonderland **Chip 'n' Dale **Disney Princess (Snow White, Cinderella, Aurora, Ariel, Belle, Jasmine and Rapunzel) **Donald Duck and Daisy Duck **Duffy Bear **Dumbo **Elsa and Anna and Frozen **Genie from Aladdin **Goofy **Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse **Pluto **Scrooge McDuck **Stitch **Tinker Bell **Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too **Zummi Gummi from The Gummi Bears *Nickelodeon **Angelica Pickles from Rugrats **Blue from Blue's Clues **CatDog **Diego from Go Diego Go! **Dora the Explorer **Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily Loud from The Loud House **SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star *Cartoon Network **Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls **Brick, Boomer and Butch from The Rowdyruff Boys **Courage the Cowardly Dog **Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball **Jake the Dog from Adventure Time *Hanna-Barbera **Atom Ant **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Breezly and Sneezly **Captain Caveman **Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear from Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! **Hokey Wolf **Hong Kong Phooey **Huckleberry Hound **Magilla Gorilla **Muttley from Wacky Races **Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg from The Hillbilly Bears **Peter Potamus **Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks **Punkin' Puss **Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey **Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole **Snagglepuss **Squiddly Diddly **Top Cat **Touché Turtle **Wally Gator **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear *Around the World **Atom Boy **Baby Huey **Badger from Shapes **Bananas in Pyjamas: B1 and B2 **Barbapapa and Barbamama **Boohbah: Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah and Jingbah **Buzzy the Funny Crow **Caillou **Care Bears: Cheer Bear, Share Bear and Harmony Bear **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Charlie and Lola **Charlie Brown, Lucy van Pelt, Linus van Pelt, Sally Brown, Schroeder, Violet Gray from Peanuts **Chloe, Tara and Lovely Carrot from Chloe's Closet **Chorlton the Happiness Dragon and Fenella the Kettle Witch from Chorlton and the Wheelies **Denny, Pepper, Bouncey, Coral, Amber and Strum from The Jellies **Domo **Doraemon **Duggee from Hey Duggee **Elmo and Cookie Monster from Sesame Street **Frog and Toad **Gaspard and Lisa **Gloria Glad **Horrid Henry **Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden **Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed from Lalaloopsy **Johnson the Elephant from Johnson and Friends **Keroro the Frog **Kiccoro and Morisot **Kipper the Dog **Komaneko the Curious Cat **Kumamon the Black Bear **Little Audrey **Little Dot **Little Miss Sunshine, Little Miss Giggles, Little Miss Trouble and Little Miss Quick from Little Miss **Little Lulu **Makuma Kun **Mametchi from Tamagotchi **Miffy with Snuffy **The Minions from Despicable Me **Mofy the Rabbit **Mr. Happy, Mr. Bump, Mr. Tickle, Mr. Daydream, Mr. Jelly, Mr. Nosey and Mr. Strong from Mr. Men **Noddy and Big Ears **Paddington Bear **Peach the Pink Bear **Penelope the Koala **Peter Rabbit with Mrs Tiggy-Winkle and Benjamin Bunny **Pikachu with Psyduck from Pokemon **Pingu with Pinga, Papa, Mama, Grandpa and Robby the Seal **The Pink Panther **Pororo the Little Penguin **Princess Sapphire **Rascal the Raccoon **Rat in the Hat from Bananas in Pyjamas **Richie Rich **Rilakkuma **Rupert the Bear **Sad Sack, Lucy, Claude, Back-To-Front, Hi-Fi, Dotty and Princess from The Raggy Dolls **Sandra the Fairytale Detectives **Sailor Moon (or Usagi Tsukino) **Shaun the Sheep with Bitzer **Shimajiro the Tiger **Small and Tiny from The Clangers **The Smurfs **Snoopy from Peanuts **The Snowman and the Snowdog **Suzy Duck and Butch the Bear **Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa and Po **Thomas the Tank Engine with Percy the Small Engine and James the Red Engine **Tom and Jerry **Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy and Chick **Wallace and Gromit **Wendy the Good Little Witch **The Wombles **Woody Woodpecker and Winnie Woodpecker **Yoshi from Yoshi's Island Ranking Sanrio *Rank A **Hello Kitty **Pokopon the Raccoon from Pokopon`s Diary **Ahiru no Pekkle **Fukuchan the Dog **My Sweet Piano *Rank B **My Melody **Minna No Tabo **Hangyodon **Gudetama **Kuromi *Rank C **Little Twin Stars **Marron Cream **Tuxedo Sam **Pochacco **Button Nose *Rank D **Pompompurin **Kero-kero Keroppi **Turfy the Horse **Charmmy Kitty **KIRIMI Chan *Rank E **Cinnamoroll **Bad Badtz-Maru **Dear Daniel **The Strawberry King **The Vaudeville Duo: Eddy and Emmy Disney *Rank A **Elsa and Anna and Frozen **Snow White **Duffy Bear **Judy Hopps from Zootopia **Pete *Rank B **Donald Duck and Daisy Duck **Stitch **Jose Carioca from The Three Caballeros **Aurora from Sleeping Beauty **Genie from Aladdin *Rank C **Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse **Goofy **Marie from The Aristocats **Zummi Gummi from The Gummi Bears **Ariel from The Little Mermaid *Rank D **Dumbo **Scrooge McDuck **Vanellope von Schweetz from Sugar Rush **Dory from Finding Dory **Moana *Rank E **Pluto **Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too **Cinderella **Rapunzel from Tangled **Roger Rabbit Nickelodeon *Rank A **SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star **Lincoln Loud from The Loud House **Molly and Gil from Bubble Guppies **Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender **Ming-Ming Duckling from Wonder Pets *Rank B **Lola and Lana from The Loud House **Leni Loud from The Loud House **Blue from Blue's Clues **Binyah Binyah Polliwog from Gullah Gullah Island **Pablo from The Backyardigans *Rank C **Diego from Go Diego Go! **Geo and Milli from Team Umizoomi **Chase and Marshall from Paw Patrol **Ren & Stimpy **Arnold and Gerald from Hey Arnold! *Rank D **Dora the Explorer **Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly OddParents **CatDog **Harvey Beaks **Rocko the Wallaby from Rocko's Modern Life *Rank E **Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Donnie, Leo, Mikey and Raph **Ni Hao, Kai-Lan **Angelica Pickles from Rugrats **Lucy Loud from The Loud House **The Angry Beavers Cartoon Network *Rank A **Jake the Dog from Adventure Time **Chowder **Mordecai from Regular Show **Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Starfire from Teen Titans Go! **I Am Weasel *Rank B **Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls **Brick, Boomer and Butch from The Rowdyruff Boys **Princess Morbucks from The Powerpuff Girls **Johnny Bravo **Number 1 from Codename: Kids Next Door *Rank C **Dexter and Dee-Dee from Dexter's Laboratory **Cow and Chicken **Uncle Grandpa **Ben from Ben 10 **Sheep from Sheep in the Big City *Rank D **Courage the Cowardly Dog **Bloo and Mac from Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends **Lazlo from Camp Lazlo **Ed, Edd n Eddy **Samurai Jack *Rank E **Gumball from The Amazing World of Gumball **Ami Onuki and Yumi Yoshimura from Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi **Grizzly, Panda and Ice Bear from We Bare Bears **Billy & Mandy from The Grim Adventures **Mike, Lu & Og Hanna-Barbera *Rank A **Huckleberry Hound **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Breezly and Sneezly **Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks **Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear from Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *Rank B **Magilla Gorilla **Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey **Wally Gator **Captain Caveman **Squiddly Diddly *Rank C **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear **Snagglepuss **Top Cat **Jabberjaw **Precious Pupp *Rank D **Hong Kong Phooey **Peter Potamus **Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole **Atom Ant **Hokey Wolf *Rank E **Muttley from Wacky Races **Touché Turtle **Punkin' Puss **Winsome Witch **Paw Rugg, Maw Rugg, Floral Rugg, Shag Rugg from The Hillbilly Bears It's Fun Time *Rank A **Denny, Pepper, Bouncey, Coral, Amber and Strum from The Jellies **Chloe and Lovely Carrot from Chloe's Closet **Igglepiggle from In the Night Garden **Pororo the Little Penguin **Riley from Chloe's Closet *Rank B **Miffy **Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden **Tara from Chloe's Closet **Jet from Chloe's Closet **Duffy the Dragon from The Jellies *Rank C **Larry the Lawnmower **Rat in the Hat from Bananas in Pyjamas **Boris and Barbara Bear **Snuffy from Miffy **Theodore Tugboat *Rank D **Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-laa and Po **Bananas in Pyjamas: B1 and B2 **Great BigHoo and Toodloo from Twirlywoos **Carys from Chloe's Closet **Boohbah: Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah and Jingbah *Rank E **Moo Moo and Neigh Neigh from Macdonald's Farm **Chickedy and Chick from Twirlywoos **Poppy Pig **Melanie from Miffy **Tombliboos from In the Night Garden Harvey Comics *Rank A **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Baby Huey the Baby Giant **Princess Charma the Good Fairy from Hot Stuff **Dollar the Dalmatian from Richie Rich **The Ghostly Trio *Rank B **Wendy the Good Little Witch **Playful Little Audrey **Spooky the Tuff Little Ghost **Bobbie the Baby Sitter **Jackie Jokers the Clown Prince of Show Biz *Rank C **Richie Rich the Poor Little Rich Boy **Little Dot Polka **Hot Stuff the Little Devil **Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare **Katsy Cat from Buzzy the Funny Crow *Rank D **Gloria Glad the Lovely Little Girl **Melvin Wisenheimer from Little Audrey **Nightmare the Galloping Ghost **Mayda Munny **Stumbo the Giant *Rank E **Buzzy the Funny Crow **Herman and Katnip **Freckles and Pee-Wee Friendly from Richie Rich **Cadbury the Butler from Richie Rich **Little Lotta Plump Around the World *Rank A **Pikachu from Pokemon **The Minions from Despicable Me **Mr Bump from Mr Men **Johnson the Elephant from Johnson and Friends **Rascal the Raccoon *Rank B **Domo **Noddy and Big Ears **SuperTed **Peach the Pink Bear **The Snowman and the Snowdog *Rank C **Elmo and Cookie Monster from Sesame Street **Chorlton the Happiness Dragon from Chorlton and the Wheelies **The Pink Panther **Pingu **Mofy the Rabbit *Rank D **Shimajiro the Tiger **Snoopy from Peanuts **Duggee from Hey Duggee **Kipper the Dog **Mametchi from Tamagotchi *Rank E **Little Miss Hugs from Little Miss **Princess Sapphire **Rupert the Bear **Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed from Lalaloopsy **Keroro the Frog My Busy Book (DVD Series) My Busy Book is a Learning Series on DVD that helped children to have fun and learn from Junior Thinkers to Master Minds, which is Based on My Busy Book's Story Book and Playmat Collcton and V.Smile's Learning Games, hosted by Cat Sandion. List of My Busy Book DVDs *The Adventures of Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel *Aladdin's Wonders of the World *Alphabet Park Adventure *The Backyardigans: Viking Voyage *Bananas in Pyjamas: It's Fun Time *Bananas in Pyjamas: It's Party Time *Barbie's Dreamhouse Party *Barney: The Land of Make Believe *Batman: Gotham City Rescue *Ben 10: Omniverse: Alien Hero *Bert and Ernie's Imagination Adventure *Blaze and the Monster Machines: It's Show Time! *Blue's Clues: Collection Day *Bob the Builder: Bob's Busy Day *Brave *Bubble Gubbies: It's Swim *Cartoon Network's All Stars: Block Party (with Stars from Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Codename: Kids Next Door, The Grim Adventures of Bill and Mandy, I Am Weasel and Ed, Ed and Eddy) *Cartoon Network's Heroes: Save the Town (with Stars from Ben 10, Samurai Jack, Dexter's Laboratory and The Rowdyruff Boys) *Care Bears: A Lesson in Caring *Cars: Rev it Up in Radiator Springs *Cars: In the Fast Lane *Cars 2: Around the World *Chloe's Closet: Chloe's Princess Adventure *Chloe and Friends: Chloe's Balloon Flight *Cinderella's Magic Wishes *Clangers: Adventurers in the Clangers Planet *Classic Nicktoons: Fun and Games (with Stars from Ren and Stimpy, CatDog, Aaahh Real Monsters, Hey Arnold, Rugrats, The Angry Beavers and Rocko's Modern Life) *Cranium Partyland Park *Dexter's Laboratory: The Trouble with Robots *Doc McStuffins *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Fix-it Adventure *Elmo's Big Discoveries *Finding Dory *Finding Nemo: Nemo's Ocean Discoveries *The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppy *Frozen: Anna and Elsa's Winter Adventure *Go Diego Go!: Save the Animal Families *The Gummi Bears: Gummis to the Rescue *Harveytoons: Having Fun with Casper and Friends *Hello Kitty and Friends: Pur-tastic! Fun *Hot Wheels: On the Road *Huckerberry Hound and Friends: Huck Hound's Funny Show *In the Night Garden: Upsy Daisy's Garden Dance *Inside Out *Jake and the Neveralnd Pirates *Jammin' Gym Class *The Jellies: It's Jellytastic! *The Jetsons: Invasion of the Planet Pirates *The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Jungle Adventure *Kung Fu Panda: Path of the Panda *Lalaloopsy: Jewel's Surprise Party *Lalaloopsy: Pillow's Sleepy Day *Lil' Bratz: Friends, Fashion and Fun *The Lion Guard *The Lion King: Simba's Big Adventure *Little Einsteins *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Majestic Journey *Little Red Riding Hood *The Loud House: Helpful Brother, Helpful Sisters *Macdonald's Farm: The Job to be Done *Madagascar: King of Africa *Marvel's Avengers Assemble *Mixed-up Mother Goose *Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Magical Adventure *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: The Great Clubhouse Hunt *Monsters vs. Aliens *Monster Inc.: Mike's Company Play *Monsters University *The Muppets: The Show Must Go On! *My Little Pony: Welcome to Ponyville! *My Little Pony: The Cutie Mark Crusaders Adventures *Noddy: Detective for a Day *Paw Patrol: Pups to the Rescue *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *Peanuts: Snoopy's Tales *Peanuts: Welcome Back, New Kid! *Peter Pan: The Legend of NeverLand *Polly Pocket: Best Day Ever *Postman Pat and the Greendale Rocket *The Powerpuff Girls: The Townsville Games *Disney's Princess: Pretty Princess *Ratatouille: Remy's New Recipes *Rio: Blu's Skyhigh Adventers *The Rowdyruff Boys: Football Crazy *Scooby-Doo!: Funland Frenzy *Shimmer and Shine: Let's Make Magic *Shrek: Dragon's Tale *Shrek: Shrek the First *Shuan the Sheep: Sheep in the City *Sheriff Callie's Wild West *The Smurfs: Magical Discoveries *Sofia the First *Spider-Man and Friends: Secret Missions *Spider-Man and Friends: Doc Ock's Challenge *SpongeBob SquarePants: A Day in the Life of a Sponge *Strawberry Shortcake: Strawberry-land Tales *Superman: The Greatest Hero *Tangled *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtle Power *Teletubbies: Let's Play with the Teletubbies *Thomas & Friends: Engines Working Together *Thomas & Friends: The Great Festival Adventure *Thomas & Friends: Trouble on the Tracks *Tinker Bell *Tinker Bell: Hollow Friends *Top Cat: Adventures in the Big City *Toy Story: Operation Rescue Woody *Twirlywoos: Where are the Twirlywoos? *Wacky Races: Crash and Dash *WALL-E *Wallace & Gromit: Project Zoo *Whiz Kid Wheels *The Wiggles: It's Wiggle Time! *Winnie the Pooh: The Honey Hunt *Wonder Pets: Save the Animals *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Attack of the 50 Foot Fleegle *Yogi Bear: Yogi's Jellystone Capers *Zayzoo: An Earth Adventure *Zayzoo: My Alien Classmate *Zootopia It's Fun Time It's Fun Time is a 2 hour Preschool show pack with stories and songs with friends from al over the world. Each story and song has characters like Hello Kitty, Jellies, Teletubbies, Chloe's Closet, and many many More. Segments *Larry the Lawnmower *Bananas in Pyjamas (Original Series) *Macdonald's Farm *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends (with Pochacco, My Melody, Badtz-Maru, Keroppi, Little Twin Stars and Pekkle) *Pororo the Little Penguin *The Jellies (also known as Jellikins) *Teletubbies *Elmo the Musical (from Sesame Street) *Tayo the Little Bus *Chloe's Closet *Boohbah *Noksu *Miffy and Friends *Twirlywoos *Theodore Tugboat *In the Night Garden DVDs Leaning and Playing *Larry the Lawnmower: Larry's Supercharge Sunday *MacDonalds Farm: Baa Baa and the Three Bears *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends: Hello Kitty's Cinderella *Pororo the Little Penguin: Dream of Flying *The Jellies: Hide and Seek and Waiting *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends: Bad Batsumaru's A Boy who Cried Wolf *Teletubbies: Favourite Things *Elmo the Musical: Sea Captain the Musical *Tayo the Little Bus: A Day in the Life of Tayo *Chloe's Closet: The Color Pink *Twirlywoos: Up and Down *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends: Hello Kitty's Three Little Pigs *In the Night Garden: Igglepiggle's Tiddle Helping Out *Larry the Lawnmower: Larry and the Hay Bales *MacDonalds Farm: Food Glorious Food *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends: Hello Kitty's Sleeping Beauty *The Jellies: Toboggan and Football *Boohbah Dance: Jumping and Marching *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends: Kero Kero Keroppi's Aladdin and the Magic Lamp *Teletubbies: Sing Song *Chloe's Closet: Horse on a Wire *Miffy and Friends: Miffy Goes Camping *Twirlywoos: Turning *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends: My Melody's Little Red Riding Hood *In the Night Garden: Looking for Each Other A Helping Hand *Larry the Lawnmower: Larry and the Big Red Visitor *MacDonalds Farm: Pirates and Princesses *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends: Hello Kitty's The Wild Swans *The Jellies: Sneezes and Music *Boohbah Dance: Pulling and Dragging and Flying Up and Down *Teletubbies: Muddy Footprints *Chloe's Closet: To Bee or Not to Bee *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends: Pochakko's Jack and the Beanstalk *Bananas in Pyjamas: Imaginary Holiday and Invisible Bananas *Noksu: Noksu Sorts It Out *Miffy and Friends: Miffy and the Little Bird *Twirlywoos: Collecting *It's Story Time with Hello Kitty and Friends: Hello Kitty's The Bamboo Princess *Theodore Tugboat: Theodore and the Queen *In the Night Garden: Makka Pakka's Stone Concert We are Family: A Musical Message for All The much-anticipated children's music video of the smash hit "We Are Family," which features beloved children's characters including Arthur, Barney, Bear, Big Bird, Elmo, Clifford, Powerpuff Girls, JoJo, Dora and SpongeBob with song from the Nick Jr. Channel, is being distributed nationwide this week to over 15,000 public school districts (reaching over 60,000 public elementary schools) as well as NAIS accredited private elementary schools. The video and accompanying teacher's guide demonstrate the importance of togetherness embodied in the word "family." To celebrate the launch of this initiative, the video debuted today at Public School 87 on the Upper West Side of Manhattan and was met with extreme enthusiasm by students and educators who embraced the video and its message. In addition, local launch events will take place at elementary schools throughout the country this week. The We Are Family Foundation together with its partners the Anti-Defamation League, Cartoon Network, Crown Theatres, DIC Entertainment, Disney Channel, FedEx, HIT Entertainment, LazyTown Entertainment, Muppets Holding Company, Nickelodeon, Nile Rodgers/Sony Publishing, The Bernard Edwards Company, LLC, Nelvana, Scholastic, Sesame Workshop, Spellbound Entertainment, Toni Mendez Shapiro Estate and WGBH have come together to produce and distribute this unprecedented children's educational music video and teacher's guide. The characters appearing in the video are from award-winning shows including Arthur, Barney, Bear in the Big Blue House, Between the Lions, Blue's Clues, Bob the Builder, The Book of Pooh, CatDog, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Dexter's Laboratory, Dora the Explorer, Ed, Edd n Eddy, Johnny Bravo, Jimmy Neutron, JoJo's Circus, Kim Possible, Lilo & Stitch: The Series, Madeline, The Magic School Bus, The Muppet Show, The Powerpuff Girls, The Proud Family, Rugrats, Sesame Street, SpongeBob SquarePants, Teletubbies and Zoom, among others. The video, which also features cameo appearances by Bill Cosby, Diana Ross and Whoopi Goldberg, will air on PBS, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel and Nickelodeon on March 11, 2005 as a Public Service Announcement. Cast Live Action Characters *Barney the Dinosaur *Bear, Ojo, Treelo and Jeremiah Tortoise from Bear in the Big Blue House *The Between the Lions cast such as Lionel, Leona, Theo, Cleo, Grandpa Lion, Information Hen and Click *Bill Cosby *Binya Binya from Gullah Gullah Island *Blue from the Blue's Clues spinoff show, Blue's Room *Brum *Diana Ross *Humbah, Zumbah, Zing Zing Zingbah, Jumbah and Jingbah from Boohbah *Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Statler and Waldorf, Dr. Teeth and The Penguins from The Muppet Show *Mutt & Stuff *Nile Rodgers *Paz the Penguin from Ready Set Learn *Rachel Redd, Caroline Botelho and Kaleigh Cronin from Zoom *The Sesame Street cast such as Big Bird, Elmo, Hoots the Owl, Baby Bear, Zoe, Snuffy, Alice, Bert and Ernie, Oscar the Grouch, Cookie Monster, Grover, Count von Count, Rosita, Telly, Lulu and The Chickens *Sportacus and Stephanie from LazyTown *Steve Burns from Blue's Clues *Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po from Teletubbies *Tony and Vivian from Out of the Box *Uncle Traveling Matt and Sprocket from Fraggle Rock *Whoopi Goldberg *Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too from The Book of Pooh Cartoon Characters *Arthur Read and his friends *Arnold and his neighborhood friend Gerald from Hey Arnold! *Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy *The Backyardigans *Blaze and the Monster Machines cast such as Blaze, Darington, Zeg, Stripes and Starla *Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls *Bob the Builder *Bubble Guppies cast such as Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona and Nonny *Buck Tuddrussel, Otto Osworth and Larry 3000 from Time Squad *Captain Barnacles, Kwazii and Peso from Octonauts *CatDog *The Cat in the Hat from The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Caillou, Rosie and Their Family *Charlie and Lola and their friends: Marv, Lotta and Morten from Charlie and Lola and the Spin-off The New Charlie and Lola ShowChloe, Lovely Carrot, Tara, Hopsy, Carys and Dolly from Chloe's Closet and Chloe and Friends *Clangers cast such as Granny, Major, Mother, Small and Tiny *Clifford the Big Red Dog cast such as Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Emily Elizabeth and Charley *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Curious George and The Man with the Yellow Hat *Daggett and Norbert from The Angry Beavers *Dexter and his Sister, Dee Dee from Dexter's Laboratory *Diego from Go, Diego Go! *Dipper Pines and his twin sister Mabel from Gravity Falls *Disney's Wonderful World cast such as The Gummi Bears, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Chip 'n' Dale and Gadget Hackwrench *Doc McStuffins and Lambie *Dora, Pablo, Naiya, Alana, Emma, Kate and Boots from Dora the Explorer and Dora and Friends: Into the City! *Ed, Edd n Eddy *Emmy, Max, Ord, Cassie, Zak and Wheezie from Dragon Tales *Eubie, Wayne, Twinkle, Kip and Fran from Higglytown Heroes *Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy and Chick from Twirlywoos *The Grim Reaper and Hector Con Carne from Grim & Evil *Henry Hugglemonster *I am Weasel and I.R. Baboon *Ickis, Oblina and Krumm from Aaahh!!! Real Monsters *Jimmy Neutron *Johnny Bravo *JoJo from JoJo's CircusKai-Lan from Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *Kim Possible and RufusKipper the Dog *The Koala Brothers *Lalaloopsy and The Lalaloopsy Treehouse Show cast such as Jewel Sparkles, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Pillow Featherbed, Spot Splatter Splash, Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Bea Spells-A-Lot, Dot Starlight and Peanut Big Top *Lincoln Loud and his ten Sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily from The Loud House *Lilo and Stitch *Little Bill and his Family *Ms. Frizzle, her class and Liz from The Magic School Bus *Madeline *Marshall, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye from PAW Patrol *Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Goofy from Mickey Mouse CluehouseOld Bear from Old Bear and Friends *Oswald *PB&J Otter *Penny Proud and her family and friends from The Proud Family *Peppa Pig cast such as Peppa Pig, George, Mummy Pig and Daddy Pig *Peter Rabbit and his Friends: Benjamin Bunny and Lily Bobtail *Pocoyo, Elly, Loula, Pato and Fred the Octopus from Let's Go Pocoyo *Princess Lu from Mike, Lu & Og *Ren and Stimpy *Rocko, Heffer and Spunky from Rocko's Modern Life *Rolie Polie Olie *Rugrats *Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat *Sheep from Sheep in the Big CityShimmer and Shine *Snoopy, Woodstock, Lucy van Pelt, Schroeder, Violet Gray, Peppermint Patty and Pig-Pen from Peanuts *SpongeBob SquarePants *Super Why, Princess Presto, Alpha Pig and Wonder Red *Sofia the First *Stanley *Star Butterfly from Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Thomas & Friends *Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly OddParents *Tommy and Tallulah from Tickety Toc All Together Now: Children's Favourite TV Themes and Songs All Together Now: Children's Favourite TV Themes and Songs is a VHS, CD and Cassette Featured Characters and Songs for Children to Sing-along from Universal/UMTV. Favourites songs from the most popular children's TV characters including original themes from Postman Pat, Top Cat, Maisy, Thunderbirds and Fetch the Vet! on VHS, CD and Cassette CD *Bananas in Pyjamas: Hello Song (from Bananas in Pyjamas: The Album) *Bob the Builder: Can we Fix it? *Tweenies: Hey are you Ready to Play *Postman Pat: Theme Song *Teletubbies: Say Eh Oh *Jellikins: Jellytastic *Bill & Ben: Flobbadance *Maisy Mouse: Maisy's Theme *Winnie the Pooh: Little Black Rain Cloud *Cygnets' Dance (from Swan Lake) *Bill & Ben: Bill & Ben Theme *Barney: If all the Raindrops (from Barney's Great Adventure) *Spitting Image: The Chicken Song *Bob the Builder: Mambo No 5 *Mr Blobby *Fireman Sam: Theme Tune *Eine Kleine Nachtmusik *Top Cat: Theme Tune *Franklin: Theme Tune *Tweenies: Number One *Thunderbirds: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Captain Scarlet: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Stingray: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Joe 90: Theme Song (The Barry Gray Orchestra) *Spring (from The Four Seasons) *The Raggy Dolls: Theme Tune *Fetch the Vet: Theme Tune (Coming to the Rescue) *Kipper the Dog: Theme Tune *Letterland: Theme Tune *Biker Mice from Mars: Theme Tune *The Muppet Show: Theme Tune *Brum: Brum Brum, Get Things Done *Rosie & Jim: Signature Tune *Noddy in Toyland: Theme Tune *Power Rangers: Theme Tune *Gullah Gullah Island: Theme Tune *Casper and Friends: Theme Tune *Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (from The Nutcracker) *The Tweenies: Do the Lollypop *Nellie the Elephant *The Wombles: The Wombling Song *Jackie Lee: Rupert the Bear *Toy Story 2: Woody's Round Up *David Hasselhoff/Pingu: Pingu Dance *Flight of the Bumblebee *The Little Grey Rabbit: Little Grey Rabbit's Theme *Zig & Zag: Them Girls Them Girls *The Muppets: Ma Nah Ma Nah *Tweenies: Have Fun Go Mad *Sooty: Theme Tune (The Silver Screen Orchastra) *In the Hall of the Mountain King *Thomas and Friends: Thomas Anthem *Bill and Ben: Nuts! *The Wombles: Remember You're a Womble *Hungarian Dance No. 5 *Johnson and Friends: Why is Blue, Blue? *Puff the Magic Dragon *The Snowman/Peter Aunty: Walking in the Air *Barney: I Love You *Für Elise *Pinocchio: When you Wish upon a Star Itty Bittys Itty Bittys are pint-sized collectibles that has made their first debut in 2014. They have now come in a bigger selection since then. Adan Chung sketched a quick interpretation of what popular characters could look like if they were just a bit “itty bittier.” Soon, Adan’s simple-but-fresh portrayal of popular licensed characters inspired an entire collection that continues to grow. Now within our itty bitty family, are some of the most iconic characters of all time, with many more characters on the way. With their small stature and super-cute style, they make the perfect gift or stocking filler. Even if it’s a treat for yourself itty bittys are perfect for every occasion. itty bittys may be small but there’s certainly a whole lot to love! Itty Bitty Selections *Disney **Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse **Donald Duck and Daisy Duck **Goofy and Pluto **Dumbo **Bambi and Thumper **Lady and the Tramp *Winnie the Pooh **Pooh Bear **Piglet **Tigger **Eeyore *Disney Princess **Snow White **Cinderella **Princess Aurora **Ariel **Belle **Princess Jasmine **Pocahontas **Mulan **Princess Tiana **Rapunzel **Merida *Frozen **Princess Anna and Queen Elsa **Kristoff, Sven and Olaf the Snowman *Disney Fairies **Tinker Bell *Disney Junior **Jake and the Never Land Pirates **Doc McStuffins and Lambie **Sofia the First *Moana **Moana and Maui *Pixar **Woody and Buzz Lightyear **James P. "Sulley" Sullivan and Mike Wazowski **Remy **Joy, Sadness, Anger, Fear and Disgust **Nemo and Dory **Hank and Destiny *The Muppets **Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Animal and Fozzie Bear *Star Wars **Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia **Han Solo and Chewbacca **Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi **C-3PO and R2-D2 **Darth Vader and Stormtrooper **Jawa and Taun Taun **Wampa and Boba Fett **Admiral Ackbar **Wicket and Chief Chirpa *Star Wars: The Force Awakens **BB-8 **Rey and Kylo Ren **Captain Phasma and Dameron *The Wizard of Oz **Dorothy Gale and Toto the Dog **Glinda the Good Witch of the North and The Wicked Witch of the West **The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, The Cowardly Lion and The Winged Monkey *Marvel **Spider-Man **Iron Man **Captain America **The Hulk **Hawkeye **Black Widow **Thor **Loki **Winter Soldier **Venom **Ant-Man *DC Comics **Superman **Batman **Wonder Woman **Supergirl **Flash **Aquaman **Green Lantern **Batgirl **Krypto the Superdog **Ace the Bat-Hound **Harley Quinn **Penguin *Hello Kitty and Friends **Hello Kitty **My Melody **Chococat **Keroppi *Rainbow Brite **Rainbow Brite **Twink and Starlite **Red Butler and Romeo Sprite **Lala Orange and O.J. Sprite **Canary Yellow and Spark Sprite **Patty O'Green and Lucky Sprite **Buddy Blue and Champ Sprite **Indigo and Hammy Sprite **Shy Violet and I.Q. Sprite **Baby Brite **Puppy Brite **Stormy *Kung Fu Panda **Po and Tigress *Rankin/Bass **Rudolph and Clarice **Santa Claus and Hermey **Charlie-In-The-Box, The Spotted Elephant and Dolly for Sue **Yukon Cornelius and Bumble **Frosty the Snowman and Karen **Kris Kringle, Topper the Penguin and Mrs. Jessica *Pingu and Robby the Seal *Jewel Sparkles and Pillow Featherbed from Lalaloopsy *Barbie *Poppy and Branch from DreamWorks Trolls *Peanuts **Charlie Brown and Snoopy **Lucy van Pelt and Linus van Pelt **Sally Brown and Schroeder **Violet Gray, Woodstock and The Little Red-Haired Girl *Ragdoll Productions **Teletubbies: Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po **Rosie and Jim **Igglepiggle and Upsy Daisy from In the Night Garden **The Tombliboos from In the Night Garden **Twirlywoos: Great BigHoo, Toodloo, Chickedy and Chick *The Powerpuff Girls **Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Princess Morbucks *SpongeBob SquarePants **SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star **Squidward Tentacles and Plankton *Nicktoons **Cosmo and Wanda from The Fairly OddParents **Ren and Stimpy **Rocko and Heffer from Rocko's Modern Life **CatDog and Chuckie Finster from Rugrats *Nick Jr **Dora the Explorer, Boots the Monkey, Diego and Baby Jaguar **Gil and Molly from Bubble Guppies **Blue from Blue's Clues and Ming-Ming Duckling from Wonder Pets **Pablo from The Backyardigans and Ni Hao, Kai-Lan *The Loud House **Lincoln, Leni, Luna and Lucy Loud **Lori, Luan, Lynn and Lisa Loud **Lana, Lola and Lily Loud *Harvey Comics **Casper the Friendly Ghost and Wendy the Good Little Witch **Richie Rich and Gloria Glad **Baby Huey and Mama Duck **Hot Stuff the Little Devil and Buzzy the Funny Crow **Little Audrey and Little Dot *Scooby-Doo **Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers **Fred Jones, Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley *The Flintstones **Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble **Dino, Pebbles Flintstone and Bamm-Bamm Rubble *The Jetsons **George Jetson and Astro the Space Mutt *Hanna-Barbera Classics **Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel **Snagglepuss and Captain Caveman **Quick Draw McGraw and Baba Looey **Wally Gator and Magilla Gorilla **Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear **Dastardly and Muttley **Penelope Pitstop and Peter Perfect **The Banana Splits: Fleegle, Bingo, Drooper and Snorky **Squiddly Diddly and Hong Kong Phooey **Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy **Peter Potamus and Breezly Bruin **Top Cat and Officer Dibble **Huckleberry Hound and Touche Turtle **The Hair Bear Bunch!: Hair Bear, Bubi Bear and Square Bear Midland Video Midland Video was a British video distribution company based in London, England. Notable programmes released on video by Midland Video *Children's programmes **Rosie and Jim **Tots TV (some tapes released as Tots Video) **The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends **The Wind in the Willows **Noddy in Toytown (The 1975 Series) **Gophers **Lavender Castle **Mopatop's Shop **Old Bear and Friends **Johnson and Friends **Sooty (also known as Sooty and Co.) **Blue Peter (with Here's One I Made Earlier) **The Rainbow Toy Shop **John Harroman's History Tales **The Wombles **SuperTed **Dog and Duck **The Story Store **Rocky Hollow **Popeye the Sailor man **Krazy Kat **Beetle Bailey **Cool McCool Category:Thomas and Friends VHS Ideas